Was ich wirklich will…
by Acavi
Summary: Beide Saiyajins erfahren auf einer Mission etwas über Ihr (gemeinsames) Schicksal. Darauf hin versuchen Beide diese Zukunft in die Tat umzusetzten. Doch in welche Höhen und Tiefen sie sich stürzen wussten sie nicht. Love, Sex, Fun - Yaoi :)
1. Aufbruch

Was ich wirklich will…

Haupt Paaring: Goku x Vegeta  
Neben Paaring : Trunks x Goten, später auch Gohan x Piccolo

Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir! Ich möchte mit meiner FF auch kein Geld verdienen, alles nur zum Spaß!

Story: Vegeta erzählt, wie sich zwischen ihm und Kakarott „etwas" entwickelt hat.  
Hauptstory: Beide Saiyajins haben eine Mission auf einem fremden Planeten, jedoch sitzen Beide dort fest. Doch dann kommen sie sich näher. Sind es Gefühle, oder ist es die Anziehung des Planeten?  
LOVE, SEX, FUN - YAOI!

Geschrieben aus der Erzähler Sich, jedoch hin und wieder aus der Ich Perspektive von Vegeta.

„...sprechen…"  
/…denken…/  
[unnütze Kommentare]

Kapitel 1 – Aufbruch

„Was ich wirklich will" diesen Satz habe ich damals nie benutzt.  
Ich wusste immer was ich will.  
Zuerst Unsterblichkeit und der Stärkste im Universum.  
Dann nur noch Kakarott übertreffen.  
Doch nun?  
Ich weiß es nicht.

Ich weiß nicht wie mir das passieren konnte, niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mich einfach nicht unter Kontrolle haben könnte.  
Alles fing mit diesem Auftrag von Mr. Satan an.

„Nun komm schon Vegeta!" quengelte Son Goku. „Mr. Satan brauch uns doch!".  
Vegeta verschränkte die Arme „Ach nur weil diese Welt untergeht und sich die Soldaten nicht auf den Planten trauen."

Die Erde hatte kaum noch Rohstoffe zu bieten und so hatte Mr. Satan, der nun Präsident der Erde war, Son Goku gefragt ob er ihm nicht helfen könnte, einen neuen Planten ausfindig zu machen. Der Planet war schnell gefunden, jedoch verweilten komische und unheimliche Kreaturen auf ihm und nur wenig Erdsoldaten trauten sich dorthin.  
Son Goku war sofort bereit sich die Sache einmal anzusehen, jedoch alleine war es ihm zu langweilig.  
Kurzerhand war er zu Vegeta geflogen und bettelte, dass er mitkommen würde.  
Für Vegeta war die Sache eigentlich von Anfang an klar, er war neugierig auf diesen Planten und Training würde für ihn natürlich auch raus springen.  
Doch wie immer gab er nun mal nicht so leicht nach.

„Ist ja schon gut" winkte er dann schließlich ab. Aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind sprang Son Goku vor ihm auf und ab.

Eine Woche später saßen beide Saiyajins in einem Raumschiff und es würde endlich los gehen.  
„Sag mal Kakarott, wie lange müssen wir nun in diesem Ding hier sein?"  
„Es dauert 10 Tage bis wir ankommen, Vegeta!"

Und so flogen die 2 Saiyajins und ein Team von 10 Soldaten durch das Weltall. Dieser Planet Tauris, so wurde er genannt, war der Erde verblüffend ähnlich, fast wurde er übersehen, da er sehr weit entfernt war.  
Leider wurden nach einen Tagen von dem Erdtrupp keine Signale mehr gesendet. Auf den Kameras konnten sie unheimliche Schattengestalten erkennen und darauf hin wurde beschlossen bei dem 2ten Trupp etwas vorsichtiger vorzugehen.

Hingegen Vegetas Meinung ihm würde in den 10 Tagen stink langweilig sein, jedoch vergingen die Tage unheimlich schnell.  
Die meiste Zeit schliefen, aßen oder trainierten die 2 stärksten Männer des Universums. Alles war wie immer.

„Wir sind kurz vor der Landung!" Voller Vorfreude sah Son Goku aus dem Raumschiff. Vegeta der uninteressiert tat, lehnte an einer Wand.  
Doch plötzlich durchfuhr ein Ruck das Raumschiff. Er geriet ins Wanken. Immer heftiger wurde die Besatzung durchgeschüttelt.  
Als das Raumschiff durch die Atmosphäre drang wurde es sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

„Ich werde rausgehen und es abbremsen!" hörte die Besatzung noch als Son Goku bereits die Raumschifftür nach draußen geöffnet hatte.  
Ganz langsam wurde es langsamer. Inzwischen sah auch Vegeta aus dem Fenster, jedoch nicht beunruhigt. Er wusste das Son Goku sie schon nicht abstürzen lassen würde.

Endlich am Boden abgesetzt stieg Vegeta aus dem Raumschiff.  
„Alles klar Kakarott?" fragte Vegeta und beobachtete den auf den Oberschenkeln abgestützte Son Goku. „Ja… es geht schon."  
Vegeta bemerkte zwar, dass Son Goku sich irgendwie weh getan haben musste aber kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum.

„So, so, dass soll nun dieser gefährlich, tolle Planet sein"  
Langsam umhergehend sah er sich um. „Ich kann nichts Schlimmes entdecken, du Kakarott?"

Sich endlich wieder aufgerappelt sah sich der Angesprochene nun auch um. „hmmm…. Irgendetwas ist komisch, spürst du das nicht auch?"  
Beide verstummten, nur das Team, welches seine Ausrüstung aufbaute, war zu hören.

„Ja, da ist etwas, aber ich kann nicht sagen ob es nur ein Gefühl oder eine tatsächliche Aura ist"  
Zustimmend nickte Son Goku.  
„Komm schon, lass los gehen, uns umsehen!" lächelnd winkte Son Goku Vegeta zu und beide begangen sich durch den Dschungel zu kämpfen.

„Wieso muss es hier so viele blöde Pflanzen geben?"  
„Ach stell dich doch nicht so an Vegeta? Oder muss ich dir etwa den Weg frei machen?"  
Freundlich grinste er den kleineren an.  
Nach wie vor liebte er es ihn zu necken. Den Prinzen auf die Palme bringen, jedoch war jetzt nicht die Zeit dafür.  
Nach einigen Stunden waren die Beiden immer noch auf Nichts getroffen. Nur Pflanzen.  
„Also wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, der Planet ist unbewohnt, komm Vegeta, lass uns eine kleine Pause machen bevor wir zurück gehen."  
Abrupt lies sich Vegeta auf einem Felsen nieder. „Gut" antwortete er knapp.

Obwohl die Beiden, nur kurz hier Verweilten, zog sich der Himmel rasch zu. Es wurde Dunkel.  
„Sieh mal Vegeta! Wie schnell es Dunkel geworden ist!" Son Goku sah interessiert zum Himmel.  
Vegeta sah sich nun auch um. Während ihrer Pause hatte er die Augen geschlossen und sich nicht gerührt.  
„Schau dir das mal an. So wird also der Planet nachts beleuchtet. Einige der Pflanzen können Nachts leuchten.[Ja, so wie bei Avatar xD Fand das so schön]

„Wunderschön" murmelte Son Goku in sich hinein.

Vegeta jedoch drehte sich ruckartig um. „Was ist?" Son Goku hingegen hatte nichts bemerkt.  
„Da… da war etwas!"  
Vegeta hatte etwas gesehen, aus dem Augenwinkel, ob es nun wirklich ein Wesen war oder etwas ähnliches, konnte er nicht sagen.  
Nun sah sich auch Son Goku um. „Hmm… es ist weg"

„Lass uns zurück gehen zum Lager" meinte Son Goku, als er sich Sicher war, dass sie allein waren.

So machten sich beide Saiyajins wieder auf den Weg zurück in ihr Lager.  
Den Rückweg hatten Beide schnell hinter sich gebracht.  
Wieder im Lager, war der Trupp, der mit ihnen dort war, damit Beschäftigt, ihre Ausrüstung sowie ihre Zelte aufzubauen.

Kaum angekommen bekamen sie ihre Zelte in die Arme gedrückt.  
„Hier, müsst ihr nur noch Aufbauen" sagte ein kleiner Mann aus der Truppe.

Vegeta sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wie jetzt? Aufbauen?"  
Jedoch hatte sich der kleine Mann schon abgewandt und war wieder dabei seinen PC aufzubauen.  
Son Goku gähnte und streckte sich. „Das ist ganz einfach Vegeta, ich helfe dir sonst auch gleich"

Und schon machte sich Son Goku daran sein Zelt aufzubauen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er Vegeta. /Er hat wirklich noch nie ein Zelt aufgebaut/ dachte er bei sich.

„So eine Scheisse hier" murrte Vegeta. Er hatte einige Zeltstangen so zusammen gesteckt, dass es alles andere als nach einem Zelt aussah. Nun versuchte er die Plane über sein Gerüst zu spannen, jedoch verhedderte er sich immer wieder in den Seilen.  
Dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner. Er hob den Kopf und sah in die Augen des Jüngeren. Son Goku schmunzelte. „Warte, ich helfe dir." Vegeta jedoch zog seine Hand weg und sah wütend in die andere Richtung. Ohne darauf einzugehen half Son Goku Vegeta dabei sein Bein aus den Schnüren zu befreien.  
In wenigen Minuten war dann auch Vegetas Zelt hergerichtet. Sie hatten ihre Zelte etwas abseits vom Trupp aufgebaut und darüber war Vegeta froh, denn so haben sie Vegetas Ungeschicktheit nicht mitbekommen.  
Vegeta zog ein mürrisches Gesicht.  
„Nun komm schon, ist doch nicht so schlimm! Lass uns schlafen gehen und Morgen erkunden wie weiter diesen Planeten!" Mit diesen Wortenn verzog sich Son Goku in sein Zelt.  
Vegeta saß noch einige Augenblicke vor seinem Zelt und beobachtete seine Umwelt. Jedoch gähnte er dann und ging auch in sein Zelt.

_  
Sooooo, noch nicht viel Passiert, aber das kommt noch!  
Nach meiner ersten FF „Wenn Liebe schmerzt" musste ich nun einfach weiter schreiben. Hoffe euch Gefällts trotzdem schon.


	2. Träume

Kapital 2 – Träume

Hallo, hier bin ich auch endlich mit dem 2ten Kapitel, hat deshalb etwas gedauert, da ich mir nicht ganz sicher war, in welche Richtung es laufen sollte, aber nun ist es „durchgeplant" xD

Was ich bei Kapitel 1 vergessen habe zu schreiben ist, dass die FF zeitlich nach Boo spielt.

Ich danke, allen für die Kommis, Anregungen und Verbesserungen. Ich freue mich immer über jedes Einzelne.

Kapitel 2 – Träume

Die Erste Nacht auf dem Planten war unruhig. Alle hatten das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Doch dort war niemand.  
Es schien so als sei der Trupp allein.  
Oder doch nicht?

Son Goku sah auf. Etwas war vor seinem Zelt. Er hörte klar und deutlich Geräusche.  
Er sah wie sich langsam die Zelttür aufgeschoben wurde.  
Ein schwarzer Haarschopf kam hindurch.  
Son Goku stützte sich auf seine Unterarme auf und sah seinen nächtlichen Besucher fragen an.  
„Vegeta…?"  
Jedoch bekam er keine Antwort.  
Ohne ein Wort schloss Vegeta hinter ihm die Zelttür. Son Goku wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, was wollte der ältere von ihm?  
„Vegeta…? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er erneut. Doch wieder bekam er keine Antwort.  
Wieder setzte sich Vegeta in Bewegung. Auf allen vieren glitt er auf Son Goku zu. Er kam ihm immer näher. „Kakarott…." Hörte er dann schließlich.  
Irgendwie konnte er aber nicht antworten.  
Dann wieder.  
„Kakarott!"  
Doch nun war es lauter.

Son Goku schreckte hoch. Er sah sich um. Er war allein.  
Sein Atem ging schneller aber er versuchte sich zu Beruhigen. Was war das für ein Traum.  
Dann hörte er es wieder „Kakarott!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und streckte diesen dann aus seinem Zelt.  
„Da bist du ja endlich!" wurde er scharf angegangen.

„Was… Was ist denn los?" fragte er noch ein wenig verschlafen.

„Irgendwas huscht immer um uns herum. Ich kann es aber nicht sehen."  
Nun sah sich auch erneut Son Goku um. „hmm…"

„HEY, IHR RAUMSCHIFF HEINIS ALLE AUFSTEHEN"! rief Vegeta auf einmal.  
Verwirrt sah Son Goku ihn an. „Sagmal… was soll denn das?"

Müde und verschlafen streckten sich verschiedene Köpfe auf den etwas weiter entfernten Zelten.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte schließlich einer von ihnen.  
„Komm her und schau mal auf den Kameras nach, ob hier jemand war, oder etwas…" herrschte Vegeta ihn an.

Langsam kamen die Mitglieder des Teams aus ihren Zelten.  
Gespannt standen die beiden Saiyajins hinter den Monitoren. Das Band wurde abgespielt. Die Menschen konnten nichts erkennen. Doch die Beiden Saiyajins machten ein mürrisches Gesicht.  
„H.. haben Sie etwas gesehen?" fragte der kleine Mensch beunruhigt.  
„Hm… ich bin mir nicht sicher" murrte Son Goku dann schließlich.

„Wie lange dauert es bis das Raumschiff wieder in Ordnung ist?" fragte Vegeta dann schließlich.

„Ähm… da müssten wir unseren Techniker fragen, hey Leute wo ist denn Kiro?"  
Das Team sah sich verwirrt um. Der Techniker war nicht mehr aufzufinden.

Die Leute schwärmten aus. Doch auch nach einiger Suchzeit war er nicht mehr aufzufinden.

„Okay, Kontaktiert Bulma, die sollen uns mit einem neuem Raumschiff abholen!" beschloss Vegeta dann endlich.

„Komm schon Kakarott, wir sehen uns noch ein wenig um". Gesagt, getan.

Doch auch nach einer Stunde war nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgetaucht. Beide Saiyajins beschlossen nun auch endlich wieder schlafen zu gehen.

Doch dieses Mal war es Vegeta, der sich im Schlaf hin und her wälzte.

„Komm schon, Prinz."  
„Wir brauchen dich"  
„Wir vermissen dich"

„Wer ist da? Wer wagt es mich so anzusprechen?"

„Ich bin es…. Dein Vater"

Vegeta schreckte nun auch aus seinem Schlaf hoch.  
Wie lange hatte er geschlafen?

Er hörte dann schließlich Son Gokus Stimme vor seinem Zelt. Er telefonierte wohl gerade mit Bulma.  
Schnell krabbelte er aus seinem Zelt.  
„Kakarott! Wieso bist du schon auf? Wie spät ist es?"

„Ähm… spät genug. Ich wollte dich einfach nicht wecken. Ich telefoniere gerade mit Bulma. Es wird ca. 11 Tage dauern, bis sie uns abholen kann".

Vegeta nickte grimmig und beschloss sich endlich mal etwas frisch zu machen.

Immer noch war der Techniker verschwunden und so konnte der ganze Trupp nichts tun außer abzuwarten. Die Gruppe wurde Zunehmens nervöser.

Son Goku ortete Vegetas Aura und ging langsam zu ihm.  
Vegeta stand nur mit Shorts in einem kleinen Bach.  
Immer wieder spritze er Wasser gegen seine Brust. Die einzelnen Wassertropfen perlten von seiner Haut langsam ab.  
Als Son Goku ihn erblickte musste er schlucken unwillkürlich musste er an seinen Traum denken. Er war so real, aber warum kam er ihm nun gerade in den Sinn. Es war nur ein Traum und irgendwie ist da ja nicht einmal wirklich irgendetwas gewesen. Doch nun schüttelte er diese Gedanken ab und ging auf Vegeta zu. Am Bach Rand blieb er stehen und sah zu dem Prinzen hinab.  
„Kakarott, was denkst du?"  
„ich..ähm..was?"  
Der kleinere wandte sich um und sah dem größerem in die Augen.  
„Naja du spürst es doch auch. Irgendetwas ist hier, aber ich kann es nicht sehen oder Erfassen."

„Achso… Ja ich weiß was du meinst. Was wollen wir nun tun? Uns noch einmal umsehen?"

Vegeta stieg langsam aus dem Bach und zog sich seine Klamotten wieder an.

Son Goku trottete langsam hinter Vegeta her. Kurz hatte er überlegt ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch er wusste, dass der ältere sich sehr konzentrierte.

Als die Beiden an dem Wasserfall vom Vortag ankamen stieß Vegeta wütend mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Das ist doch alles scheisse!".

„Weißt du, was komisch ist?" Fragte Son Goku schließlich, jedoch antwortete er nicht auf eine Antwort sondern sprach weiter „Die Zeit scheint hier viel schneller zu laufen. Die Tage sind viel kürzer als auf der Erde".  
Von Vegeta war ein Grummeln zu hören.

„Und außerdem, fühle ich mich den ganzen Tag so müde…"  
„Tz…."

Vegeta lies sich auf einen Stein fallen. „Hier gibt es nichts, und wenn doch, dann weiß ich nicht, wieso es uns nicht angreift oder sonst was!" Er ballte seine Fäuste, für Vegeta war das keine leichte Aufgabe. Er hasste es sich zu gedulden.

Und so durchstreiften die Beiden den Rest des Tages erneut den unbekannten Planeten.

Als es dämmerte, kamen sie wieder bei ihrem Lager an.  
Nach einiger ausgiebigen Mahlzeit, vergruben sich beide Saiyajins wieder in ihre Zelte.

Erneut befand sich Son Goku wieder im Land der Träume.  
Wie am Tag zuvor. Vegeta kam wieder zu ihm ins Zelt.  
Ganz langsam und ohne Worte kam er ihm immer näher.  
Beide sahen sich in ihre tief schwarzen Augen. Vegeta kniete nun über Son Goku. Keiner der Beiden wandte den Blick ab.  
Son Goku sah wie Vegeta langsam die Hand hob und auf seine Brust legte.

Erneut schreckte Son Goku auf.  
Doch es war immer noch Nacht. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich. Schon wieder war Vegeta in seinem Traum gewesen.  
Er bemerkte wie er schwitze, wieso brachte ihn das nur so aus der Fassung.  
Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und lies sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

Auch Vegeta träumte erneut.  
Er hörte wieder nach sich rufen.  
Er sah Umrisse von einem prachtvollen Palast.  
Es kam ihm bekannt vor, aber irgendwie kam es ihm auch unheimlich vor.  
„Vegeta… mein Sohn… komm zu uns"  
„Vater! Ich kann nicht…"  
„Du weißt was du tun musst!"  
„Nein! Vater! Nein!"  
Die Umrisse seines Vaters verblassten.

Der schlafende Vegeta verspürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und schreckte hoch.  
„Psssssssst Vegeta!"  
Vegeta sah seinen Artgenossen verwirrt an.  
„Da draußen ist wieder etwas, oder war, ich weiß nicht genau, aber es fehlt noch ein Mitglied unseres Teams. Der Steuermann."  
Vegeta setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf.

Vor seinem Zelt war Trubel zu hören. „Lösch, deine Aura, wir sehen uns heimlich etwas um" bat Son Goku seinen Freund.  
Beide Saiyajins schlüpften aus dem Zelt und begannen durch den Wald zu streifen.  
„Wieso ist es bloß so still auf diesem Planten?" sprach Son Goku zu sich selbst.

Doch auch diese Suche verblieb ergebnislos. Vegeta stand kurz vor einem Wutausbruch. So hatte er sich das ganze wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte mit ein paar starken Gegner gerechnet, doch was fand er vor. Nichts!  
Son Goku spürte, dass der Prinz unzufrieden war, doch immer wenn er ihn nun ansah, musste er an seinen Traum denken. Wie sanft der Prinz seine Brust berührt hatte. Was war das Bloß.

Nichts als die Dunkelheit und die Stille war zu vernehmen. Keine Tiere, keine Lebewesen.  
Und genau Das war es, was den Beiden Saiyajins an den Nerven zerrte.

Die Pflanzen die ein wenig Licht in der Nacht spendeten, gab es nicht überall auf dem Planeten.

Und so vergingen die nächsten 4 Tage. Es geschah rein gar nichts, bis auf, dass jede Nacht ein Mitglied aus ihrer Truppe spurlos verschwand.  
Son Goku und Vegeta wurden jede Nacht wieder von ihren Träumen heimgesucht.  
Bei Vegeta wurden jedes Mal die Bilder und Worte klarer.  
Son Goku hingegen wusste immer wenig von Tag zu Tag was er von seinen Träumen halten sollten. Jede Nacht kam Vegeta in sein Zelt und berührte ihn nun. Immer an verschiedenen Stellen. Immer wenn er erwachte, war er schweißgebadet und man konnte seine Erregung an seiner Hose deutlich erkennen.

In der Nacht zum 9ten Tag lag Son Goku unruhig in seinem Zelt, er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Das Team war so gut wie weg. Verschwunden.

Seine Gedanken jedoch waren bei Vegeta, er wusste wenn er einschlafen würde, würde er wieder von ihm träumen.

Er setzte sich auf und krabbelte aus dem Zelt.  
„Vegeta…?" flüsterte er an der Zelttür des Anderen.  
„Ja…?" Kam es endlich verschlafen aus dem Zelt.  
Leise öffnete Son Goku den Reisverschluss vom Zelt und streckte seinen kopf hinein.  
„Kann… ich zu dir kommen… Irgendwie ist es allein so…"  
„Hast du etwa Angst? Ein Saiyajin hat niemals Angst!" spottete Vegeta.  
„Bitte…" kam es leise von dem jüngerem.  
„Na gut, meinetwegen, aber lass mich bloß schlafen!"

Mürrisch rückte Vegeta ein kleines Stück näher an die Zeltwand und rollte sich ein. Bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken hörte Son Goku, wie Vegeta wieder eingeschlafen war.  
Son Goku hingegen setzte sich neben seinen Freund und hielt erbittert die Augen offen.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er die Augen aufhielt, doch dann spürte er wie Vegeta langsam erwachte. Diese kühlen schwarzen Augen sahen ihn an. Langsam drehte sich Vegeta auf seine andere Seite und sah Son Goku an.  
Dann spürte Son Goku eine warme und zugleich sanfte Hand auf seinem Oberarm. Wie Butter glitt er von der sitzenden Position in die liegende. Und schon gleich spürte er wie die 2te Hand Vegetas sich an seinem Shirt zu schaffen machte.  
Als er Vegetas Finger dann endlich auf seiner Haut spürte, musste er unwillkürlich aufkeuchen. Es war so ein sanftes Gefühl.  
Er konnte und wollte auch nichts sagen, irgendwie fühlte es sich richtig an.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 – Erkenntnisse Teil 1

Er spürte wie warm ihm wurde.  
Langsam glitten Vegetas flinke Finger immer höher zu seiner Brust. Der kleine Saiyajin Prinz drängte sich immer dichter an seinen Partner. Son Goku konnte den Atem an seinem Hals spüren. Irgendwie konnte er nicht mehr klar denken. Er konnte nichts tun, sich nicht bewegen. Aber er fühlte sich glücklich. Irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl.

Plötzlich spürte er ganz zarte Lippen an seinem Hals. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen.

Und dann war alles vorbei.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er sich um, sein Atem ging schneller.  
Vegeta schlief ruhig neben ihm. Eingerollt für sich allein.  
„Oh Gott…" hauchte er. Was war das. Langsam lies er seine Hand zu der Stelle an seinem Hals gleiten, wo Vegeta ihn im Traum, mit seinen Lippen geküsst hatte.

Wieso träumte er solche Sachen von Vegeta? Der Prinz war sein Freund, oder wie der andere es immer bezeichnete, Rivale. Beide hatten Frauen, also wie kamen diese Träume zustande?  
Langsam blickte er an sich hinab und sah mit leichtem erschrecken, dass er etwas erregt war.  
Um diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, schüttelte er ihn energisch.  
Was würde Vegeta wohl von ihm denken, wenn er wüsste was sein Artgenosse für Träume von ihm hatte.  
Plötzlich hörte er ein wimmern.  
Erschrocken sah er zu Vegeta. Dieser schien zu Träumen, anscheinend schlecht. Son Goku rang mit sich, ob er Vegeta wecken sollte oder nicht. Er wartete noch einige Momente.

In Vegetas Traum war inzwischen einiges klarer zu erkennen. Vegeta konnte sich seinem Vater gegenüber stehen sehen. Dieser sprach eindringlich auf ihn ein.  
„Ohne dich geht es nicht mein Sohn!"  
„Aber, Vater! Vegeta Sei gibt es nicht mehr"  
„SEI NICHT SO EIN NARR" schrie König Vegeta auf einmal.  
Der Vegeta im Traum wich vor seinem Vater zurück.  
„Wir brauchen dich!"  
Vegeta war still geworden.  
„Komm zu uns!"  
„Wir warten auf dich!"  
„Du bist ein Saiyajin"  
„Deiner Bestimmung kannst du dich nicht entziehen"  
„KOMM"

Vegeta schreckte hoch, als er eine Hand an seinem Oberarm spürte.  
„KAKAROTT" krächzte er.  
„Tschuldigung Vegeta. Ich wollte nur sehen ob es dir gut geht"  
Verdutzt sah Vegeta ihn an.  
„Mir geht's immer gut, was denkst du denn? Aber was grabbelst du mich einfach an?"  
Auf Son Gokus Wangen hatte sich ein leichter roter Schimmer gebildet. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Hand immer noch auf Vegetas Arm lag. Mit einem Ruck zog er seine Hand zurück.  
„Es…es wird bald Dämmern" stotterte Son Goku.  
„Ja… Bulma sagte, dass es vermutlich 11 Tage dauert, bis das Raumschiff hier ankommt, also noch 2 Nächte auf diesem verschissenen Planeten"

„Ja noch mindestens 2 Nächte…" bei diesen Worten aus seinem eigenen Mund lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken Son Gokus. Was würde wohl in seinen nächsten Träumen passieren. Einerseits war er neugierig andererseits wollte er es aber auch gar nicht so genau wissen.

Vegeta bemerkte diesen Schauer. „Erwarte jetzt aber nichts, dass du diese 2 Nächte nun auch bei mir Schlafen kannst!"  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln kroch Vegeta aus dem Zelt.  
Schnell folgte ihm Son Goku.  
Als Vegeta diesen hinter sich spürte rümpfte er die Nase „Kakarott! Geh dich Baden!"  
Son Goku hob entschuldigend eine Hand hinter seinen Kopf und lachte.  
„Weißt du was ich machen will?"  
Verwundert sah Vegeta ihn an  
„Hn?"

„Es ist noch dunkel, und an diesem Wasserfall, wo diese Pflanzen so wunderschön leuchten, da möchte ich in dem See schwimmen. Dieser Ort… er geht mir irgendwie einfach nicht aus dem Kopf."

Vegeta hob die Brauen.  
„Okay…" gab er dann endlich von sich.

Also machten sich beide Saiyajins auf den Weg, den Wald ließen sie schnell hinter sich und kamen kurz darauf auch schon an dem See mit dem Wasserfall an.

Wieder einmal raubte dieser wunderschöne Anblick Son Goku den Atem.  
Auch wenn Vegeta es nicht zugeben mochte, auch ihn faszinierte dieser Ort irgendwie. Zwar hatte er immer noch das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, doch er versuchte es zu ignorieren. Passieren würde doch eh nichts, dachte sich der stolze Saiyajin Prinz.

Mit einem grinsen auf den Lippen, stieß er den in Gedanken abwesenden Kakarott ins Wasser.  
„HEY!" rief, dieser, als er wieder auftauchte.

Und schon hatte er den Knöchel vom Prinzen gepackt und ihn auch mit ins Wasser gezogen.  
Ein gespielter Kampf im Wasser entbrannte.  
Vegetas Gesicht zierte ein Lächeln. Immer wieder schwamm oder sprang er auf Son Goku zu, tauchte ihn unter Wasser oder spritze ihn einfach nur nass. Es war sehr selten den Prinzen einfach mal ausgelassen zu sehen, ohne diese engstirneigen Falten auf der Stirn.

Son Gokus genoss solche Momente sehr, ausgelassen tobte er mit dem Prinzen im Wasser.  
In einem Moment, als sie sich beide an den Armen gepackt hatten und ihre Kräfte ausspielen wollten, fiel Son Goku wieder sein Traum ein. Für einen Moment lies er nach und Vegeta gewann die Oberhand. Doch ohne darauf eingestellt zu sein, dass Son Goku nachgeben würde, rutschte der Prinz auf dem modrigen Boden des Sees aus und fiel direkt in die Arme des größeren Saiyajins.  
Für einen Moment, war alles still.  
Waren beide Saiyajins still. Für beide war in diesem Moment nicht einmal mehr das rauschen des Wassers vom Wasserfall zu hören. Als sei die Zeit stehen geblieben.  
Ohne darüber nach zu denken, schloss Son Goku den Prinzen etwas enger in die Arme. Dieser schien jedoch total abwesend zu sein.  
Son Goku konnte die starken Muskeln an seinen Händen spüren. Die Warme Haut. Etwas in ihm wollte den Prinzen nur noch mehr berühren. Oder sogar streicheln.  
Und ihn vielleicht sogar Küssen… Küssen. Ja, das hatte er eben gedacht.

Doch nun kam der Prinz, als erster wieder zu sich. Sein Blick veränderte sich und er stieß den anderen weg.  
„Komm, Kakarott! Wir sind Fertig!" Und ohne noch auf irgendetwas einzugehen stieg er aus dem See.  
Son Goku hingegen blieb noch wenige Momente im Wasser.  
Was war mit dem Prinzen losgewesen. Ob er kurz diese eigentlich normale Berührung genossen hatte oder einfach nur Perplex war, konnte Son Goku wirklich nicht sagen.

Jedoch wollte er den Prinzen nicht verärgern und stieg auch aus dem Wasser.  
Langsam brach der Tag an.  
Als beide Saiyajins wieder im Lager ankamen, kam ihnen nur noch ein letzter Soldat entgegen. Die ganze Truppe war verschwunden.  
Keiner konnte es sich erklären, es hätten ja zumindest irgendwo ihre Leichen sein müssen, doch nichts. Beide Saiyajins hatten Tagsüber die Landschaft durchkämmt, aber nichts und niemanden gefunden.

Und so brach der 9 Tag nun auch endlich an.  
Wie die letzten Tage, verbrachten die beiden starken Krieger ihr Zeit damit, den Planten zu durchkämmen, aber inzwischen kannten sie schon jede Stelle des Planten auswendig.  
Son Goku war den ganzen Tag sehr still gewesen. Welches Vegeta irgendwie nervte.  
„Sag mal, wieso bist du so still? Sonst plapperst du mir doch auch immer die Ohren voll!"  
„Ach, es ist nichts, Vegeta. Ich bin… heute einfach nur mal nicht so gut drauf"  
Der Prinz rollte mit den Augen. Naja sollte der jüngere machen was er wollte.  
So schnell, wie die vergangen Tage, verging auch dieser.  
Der letzte Soldat, saß allein am Lagerfeuer. Er hatte sich wohl schon mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden.  
Als die zwei Saiyajins endlich wieder am Lager ankamen, hatte der Soldat sich bereits schlafen gelegt.  
„Vegeta…?"  
„Ja?" kam es brummig zurück  
„Ich will nicht aufwachen… und dann vielleicht sehen, dass du anstelle, des Soldaten verschwunden bist…" kam es leise, fast geflüsterte von Son Goku.  
Vegeta schnaufte, aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte der Jüngere recht.  
„Okay…. Okay… Was ein Prinz nicht alles für seine Untertanen machen muss" bei dem letzten Worten musste Vegeta schmunzeln.

Son Goku grinste, er hätte Vegeta nun gut provozieren können, aber er wollte, dass er Abend friedlich verlief.  
Noch einige Minuten blieb Son Goku vor dem Zelt Vegetas sitzen und dachte daran, was er wohl diese Nacht träumen würde. Er hoffte, dass Vegeta nichts mitbekommen würde.

Vegeta war bereits eingeschlafen.  
Wieder derselbe Traum plagte ihn.  
Wieder stand er seinem Vater gegenüber, doch Heute wusste er was er antworten sollte.  
„Du willst, dass ich zu dir komme?"  
„Ja mein Sohn! Du hast es endlich verstanden"  
„Aber, du bist tot? Und ich lebe"  
„Finde einen Weg, wir warten alle auf dich"  
„Der Planet braucht dich!"

In seinem Traum kamen ihm noch einige Bilder von Vegeta Sei in den Kopf, doch der König, wiederholte immer nur seine Worte ‚ Komm zu mir, mein Sohn'.

Langsam kam auch Son Goku ins Zelt. Mit Absicht legte er sich soweit weg wie möglich von Vegeta. Eng an die Zeltwand gepresst, schlief er auch endlich ein.  
Als er in seinem Traum die Augen öffnete, kniete Vegeta auf allen vieren über ihm.  
Ihre tief schwarzen Augen trafen sich, für unendlich lange Momente.  
Langsam erhob Son Goku eine Hand und legte sie an die Wange des Prinzen. Leicht schmiegte sich dieser dagegen. Vegetas Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft. Sie erkundeten die Landschaft; Son Gokus Körper.  
Son Gokus Hände wanderten in Vegetas Haare und vergruben sich dort. Immer noch sahen sich die Beiden Saiyajins an.  
Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schnellte der Prinz vor und drückte seinem ‚Opfer' einen Kuss auf. Zuerst ging Son Goku nicht darauf ein, aber als der Prinz fordernder wurde empfing er den Kuss gierig. Ein wildes Zungenspiel entbrannte.

Vegeta, der diese Nacht ausnummsweise ruhig geschlafen hatte, war seit einiger Zeit wach. Er sah sich um und hatte Son Goku an die andere Zeltwand gepresst schlafen gesehen. Gerade wollte der Prinz sich einrollen und versuchen weiter zu schlafen, da rollte Son Goku sich auf seine andere Seite und schlang ganz automatisch einen Arm um die Taille des Prinzen.  
Vegeta wollte erst los meckern, doch er bemerkte, dass Son Goku nun wieder ruhiger schlief.  
Er ermahnte sich darüber nachzudenken, was der andere Saiyajin gerade mit ihm tat, denn ansonsten würde er total ausrasten.  
Aber hingegen seines Grundsatzes, blieb er ruhig und lies den anderen gewähren.

Schon unglaublich, dachte er, der stärkste Krieger des Universums, sieht so unschuldig und schwach aus. Sein Atem ging so ruhig, wie bei einem Baby.

Vegeta lächelte nun, langsam legte er seinen Kopf in sein Kissen zurück und schloss die Augen.  
Immer noch ruhte der Arm Son Gokus auf der Taille des Älteren.

Und so schliefen beide Saiyajins friedlich und ohne weitere Träume.  
Als am Morgen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das nur halb geschlossene Zelt schienen, öffnete Son Goku seine Augen. Nachdem er einige Male geblinzelt hatte, riss er erschrocken die Augen auf.  
Seine Arme lagen um Vegeta geschlungen und dessen Arme lagen auf den seinen.  
Oh Gott, dachte Son Goku, wenn Vegeta das sehen würde, würde er ausrasten. Er überlegte schnell wie er sich aus dieser Situation befreien konnte ohne den anderen dabei zu wecken.  
Son Goku war rot geworden. Dann begriff er endlich wirklich, dass seine Hände halb auf der nackten Haut des Prinzen lagen. Son Goku war versucht seine Finger zu bewegen um die Haut deutlicher zu spüren, doch er hatte Angst der Prinz würde es merken.  
Dann fiel ihm sein Traum sein. An das letzte an dass er sich erinnerte war, dass er und Vegeta sich sehr leidenschaftlich küssten und er Vegetas Hände überall auf seinem Körper gespürt hatte. Son Goku spürte wie eine Hitze in ihm aufstieg und nun auch noch das hier. Er könnte den Prinzen so nun so leicht berühren. Aber er durfte es nicht.  
Was würde dieser nur von ihm denken. Nein das ginge nicht.  
Ganz langsam zog er seinen Arm unter den Händen Vegetas hervor. Zum Glück bemerkte Vegeta nichts. Dieser grummelte nur und rollte sich in seine Decke ein.

‚Süß' kam es in Son Goku Kopf auf.

Als Son Goku auf die Lichtung trat, auf der sie ihre Zelte aufgebaut hatten, musste er feststellen, dass sie nun die einzigen Lebewesen auf diesem Planten waren. Ihr Trupp war nun komplett verschwunden.

Son Goku ging an das Vorräte Zelt und bereite sich und Vegeta ein Frühstück vor.  
Als dieser endlich gähnend aus seinem Zelt kam, lächelte Son Goku ihn an.  
„Ist irgendwas?"  
„Nein- Nein, alles okay!"

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück saßen die beiden Saiyajins nun auf der Lichtung und langweilten sich.  
„Ich möchte heute noch einmal zu dem Wasserfall, dieser Ort zieht mich irgendwie an" sagte Son Goku eher an sich selbst gewandt als an Vegeta.

„Nun gut, besser als hier rumzusitzen, da kann ich mich auch endlich noch mal abkühlen, heute ist es irgendwie so heiß hier"

Schnell waren sie an diesem mystischen See angekommen.  
Dieses Mal sprangen beide freiwillig ins kühle Nass.  
Vegeta der mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, seine Haare mal ausgiebig zu waschen, bemerkte nicht, dass Son Goku langsam verschwand.

Langsam schwamm Son Goku hinter den Strahl des Wasserfalls, dahinter war eine kleine ‚Höhle' eher eine Einbuchtung.

Die Felsen um ihn herum bestanden aus verschiedenen Kristallen. Zumindest funkelten sie so.  
Dieser Anblick faszinierte Son Goku. Doch nach kurzer Zeit wurde er aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen „Kakarott?" kam es von Vegeta, der ihn nun suchte. Son Goku stieß sich ab und trieb nun durch den Strahl des Wasserfalls nach vorn. Er erkannte den Suchenden Vegeta vor sich und packte unter Wasser dessen Hände. Langsam lies er sich zurück treiben und zog den verwirrten Vegeta mit sich.  
Vegeta war gerade hinter dem Wasserfall angekommen blinzelte verwirrt.  
Dann sah er sich um.  
Dieses war ein Anblick er ihn selbst auch faszinierte. Mit großen Augen sah er sich die Wände an. Beide Krieger schienen in bunte Farben getaucht zu sein.  
Son Goku schoss es durch den Kopf, dass sein Freund unglaublich aussah. In diesem Farbenmeer.

Immer noch hielt er Vegetas Hände in den seinen. Dieser schien es einfach nicht zu bemerken.  
Sich unbewusst was er tat zog er den Prinzen wieder enger an sich. Der Blick des Prinzen haftete immer noch an Wänden und den verschiedenen Kristallen.  
Irgendwie schaffte es Son Goku sie beide so zu drehen, dass Vegeta nun mehr in der Höhle stand. Langsam trieben sie beide weiter in die Höhle, Vegetas Blick war nun in einen rötlichen Schimmer getaucht. Als Vegeta mit dem Rücken an die Höhlenwand stieß, wandte er endlich den Blick von den Kristallen ab.

Die Augen beider Saiyajins trafen sich.

Son Goku ging einfach sein Traum nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Oder träumte er noch immer? Der Prinz hatte so weiche und sanfte Lippen gehabt. Wenn dieses nur ein Träum sein könnte, dann würde der Prinz es ihm nicht verübeln wenn er sich einen weiteren Kuss stahl.  
Und wenn nicht? Er müsste es zumindest versuchen.

Son Goku drängte Vegeta nun enger an die Wand.  
„Kakarott… was" kam es in einem flüstern von Vegeta.  
Langsam hob Son Goku eine Hand aus dem Wasser und stütze sie an der Höhlenwand ab. Als er die Kristalle berührte spürte er so etwas wie einen Zwang in sich, es tun zu müssen.

Vegeta konnte seinem Blick nicht abwenden, irgendwie wusste er was Son Goku vorhatte, aber rühren konnte er sich auch nicht.

Son Goku senkte nun langsam seinen Kopf, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich, und dann hielt er inne und sah Vegeta tief in die Augen.

Ihre Lippen waren nur noch sehr wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt und nun realisierte Vegeta war wirklich vor sich ging. Mit einer starken Ohrfeige schlug er Son Goku von sich.

Wütend stürmte der Prinz aus der Einbuchtung und aus dem Wasserfall.  
Er powerte sich zu einem Super Saiyajin, doch als Son Goku ihm nicht hinterher kam, entschloss er sich vorerst das Weite zu suchen.

Nach einigen Stunden wunderte sich Vegeta, der nun allein durch die Wälder streifte, um seinen Kopf klar zu bekommen, dass Son Goku ihm nicht gefolgt war und er auch seine Aura nicht mehr spüren konnte.

Bald würde es Nacht werden, Vegeta überlegte, ob er es ignorieren sollte. Sollte der Jüngere doch selbst zusehen wo er blieb.  
Aber dann war es ihm selbst unheimlich und er beschloss sich zumindest umzusehen.

Im Lager war er nicht, in den Wäldern nicht und nach einiger Suchzeit gelangte er wieder an den See.  
An den See indem Son Goku ihn fast geküsst hätte.  
Vegeta wusste nicht wie er auf den Kuss hätte reagieren sollen.  
Rein instinktiv würde er ihn erwidern. Es war für ihn klar, dass sich sein saiyajinischer Körper nach einem anderen saiyajinischen Körper sehnte und das war nun mal Son Goku.  
Aber vom Kopf her? Son Goku war sein Rivale!

Er sah sich am See um, doch auch hier war er nicht, so langsam machte sich ein Gefühl in ihm breit, was war wenn nun auch Son Goku verschwunden war und er nun ganz allein war?

Er beschloss sich noch kurz abzukühlen und sprang in den See.  
Langsam lies er sich dann hinter den Wasserfall treiben und dort saß er dann endlich.

In der Höhle gab es einen kleinen Vorsprung auf dem sich Son Goku zusammen gekauert hatte.

Vegeta schwamm auf ihn zu und legte seine Arme auf den Vorsprung um nicht wider wegzutreiben.

„Kakarott" sagte er dann leise.  
Der Angesprochene hob nicht den Kopf sonder seufzte nur.  
„Vegeta… ich weiß nicht was mich geritten hat… es"  
„Schon gut" sagte Vegeta mit ungewohnter sanfter Stimme.  
Nun hob Son Goku den Kopf und sah den kleineren unter sich an.  
„Du bist ein Saiyajin, so wie ich, es ist irgendwie … natürlich, dass dein Körper mich will. Wir sind die letzten zwei unserer Rasse" irgendwie klang Vegeta komisch.  
Son Goku nickt ihm zu und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er unterbrochen wurde.

Beide Saiyajins wandten ihre Köpfe um. Sie hatten es gehört und da war es wieder:

„Son Gokuuuuuu… Vegetaaaaaa" eine sehr leise und weich klingende Frauenstimme rief nach ihnen. Jedoch war sie ihnen unbekannt.

Fortsetzung in Erkentnisse Teil 2

Soooo, fast haben wir die kleine "Vorgeschichte" hinter uns, noch 1 Kapitel, dann geht die Hauptstory erst richtig los, hatte ja schon beim letzten Kapitel erwähnt, dass ich die Story nun durchgeplant habe. Bei meiner letzten habs ja irgendwie kein so richtiges Ziel, kam einfach was mir so in den Sinn kam, doch dieses mal nicht XD

Nach dem nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr sehen, in welche Richtung es gehen wird! Hoffe vorerst euch hat dieses auch gefallen!


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 – Erkenntnisse Teil 2

„Wer… wer ruft uns da?" Son Goku schien verwirrt. Er war sich aber sicher, die Stimme gehört zu haben.  
Vegeta hatte seine bekannte Miene aufgesetzt und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme „ lass uns nachsehen"

Langsam glitt Son Goku von dem Vorsprung wieder ins Wasser und beide Saiyajins kamen hinter dem Wasserfall hervor.  
Gegenüber am Ufer stand es dann.  
Ein Schattenwesen.  
Welche Form es hatte konnten beide nicht sagen. Irgendwie war es ‚unförmig'. Doch es sprach mit einer Frauenstimme.  
„Habt keine Angst…"  
Beide sahen es nur stumm an.  
„Nur ihr, ihr zwei letzten, seid würdig mich zu sehen. Ich lebe hier"  
„Würdig?" wiederholte Son Goku fragend.  
„Ja" antwortete das Wesen sanft „alle anderen die mit euch kamen, waren unrein. Nur euch gestatte ich hier zu sein. Alle anderen mussten deshalb vernichtet werden."  
Von Vegeta kam ein Grummeln.  
„Vegeta… du willst wissen, was ich bin? Keine Sorge, ich werde es auch schon erklären. Ich bin so alt wie das Universum an sich. Dieser Planet gehört mir und alle die auf meinen Planten kommen und dessen nicht würdig sind werden eliminiert. Ich bin ein Teil des Schicksals.  
Schicksals des Universums.  
Nun, ihr habt meinem Planeten nichts getan, deshalb werde ich euch einen Teil eures Schicksals, eurer Zukunft zeigen. Was ihr daraus interpretiert müsst ihr selber wissen. Doch ihr müsst euch beeilen, in kürzester Zeit wird ein weiteres Raumschiff laden um euch abzuholen, doch dieses kann ich nicht lange dulden. Wenn es landet müsst ihr sofort gehen! Seid ihr bereit?"

Vegeta und Son Goku sahen sich an. „Sollen wir dem vertrauen?" fragte Goku schließlich langsam.  
„Ach, ich hab keine Angst!" murrte Vegeta und schritt vor.  
Dicht vor dem Schattenwesen blieb er stehen.  
„Los, ich warte! Ich hab keine Angst vor dir"  
„…ich weiß" antwortete es sanft und streckte so etwas wie eine Arm nach ihm aus. Ein dünner Schatten berührte ihn an der Stirn.

In Vegetas Kopf bahnten sich Bilder.

Bilder von seinem Vater und Vegeta Sei.  
„Endlich erkennst du mich klar! Komm mein Sohn, rufe Vegeta Sei, der Planet ruft auch nach dir. Wir warten. Deine Zukunft wartet."  
Erneut hatte Vegetas Vater zu ihm gesprochen, doch nun was Vegeta alles klar, alles was er tun musste, tun sollte, und tun würde.  
Noch viele Bilder von seinem Planten rauschten durch seinen Kopf. Dann war die Art Vision vorbei.

Schwer Atmend entfernte sich Vegeta von dem Wesen.  
„Alles okay Kakarott!" schnaufte er und nun war auch Son Goku neugierig. Er nahm Vegetas Stelle ein und das Wesen berührte auch ihn. Seine Vision verlief anders.

Er sah sich und Vegeta, zusammen auf ihm einem fremden Planten. Beide zusammen und glücklich, aber irgendwie … auch nicht. Er sah Vegetas Vater und spürte eine böse Aura. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht. Er spürte wie sein Herz klopfte als er sich und Vegeta in seiner Vision sah. Vegeta ging so sanft mit ihm um, doch dann hörte er erneut das Wesen sprechen.  
„Son Goku, nur du kannst mich nun hören, bitte behalte alles für dich, was ich dir nun sage, es könnte ansonsten die Zukunft verändern."  
„Ja…"  
„Ich habe die letzten Nächte versucht in eure träume einzubrechen, aber eurer Geist ist sehr stark. Ich zeige euch hier tatsächlich eure Zukunft, euer Schicksal. Aber ich bitte dich, Vegeta hat andere Pläne als du, aber ich bitte dich inständig, rette ihn."  
„Ihn retten?"

„Er wird alles verändern! Es ist sein Schicksal, doch auch du gehörst dazu. Ohne dich wird sich die Legende nicht erfüllen. Genauso wenig ohne ihn. Aber wenn es soweit ist, dann bitte ich dich Rette ihn"

Und schon war die Vision Son Goku beendet.

„GEHT NUN" sprach das Wesen eindringlich.

Beide Saiyajins hatten verstanden und machten sich auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Lager.  
Auf ihrem Weg fragte dann Son Goku endlich „Vegeta…?"  
„Ja?" kam es dann nach einiger Zeit von dem Angesprochenem.  
„Was hast du gesehen?"  
Nach einigen Schritten ohne darauf zu Antworten war Vegeta stehen geblieben.  
Doch dann sprach er endlich „Ich weiß nun, was ich tun muss, was ich schon so lange hätten tun müssen."  
Nach diesen Worten drehte sich auch Son Goku zu Vegeta um.  
„Und so schwer es mir fällt… Kakarott… ich brauche deine Hilfe…"  
Die Stimme Vegetas war fast nur noch ein Flüstern.  
Son Goku ging nun auf Vegeta zu und legte ihm eine hand auf die Schulter und sprach mit fast eben so leiser Stimme „ich werde dich immer unterstützen".

Vegeta blickte auf und sah in die starken Augen Son Gokus.  
„Ich muss Vegeta Sei wieder beleben, ich muss endlich nach Hause zurück."  
Son Goku nickte, er hatte verstanden. Dann war der Planet den er in seiner Vision gesehen hatte also Vegeta Sei gewesen.  
„Dann lass uns Neu Namek aufsuchen, der heilige Drache wird uns helfen".

Als sie endlich wieder am Lager angekommen waren, spürten beide Kämpfer schon die Aura von Bulma, aber auch die von Chichi schien mit an Bord zu sein.

Beide waren einige Stunden still gewesen doch nun sah Vegeta Son Goku an. „Was hast du eigentlich gesehen?"  
Verwundert sah er zu Vegeta auf. Er konnte Vegeta doch nicht sagen, dass sie beide in ferner Zukunft ein „Paar" werden. Fieberhaft überlegte er sich eine Ausrede.  
„Ich… also… ähm… nur das Übliche. Ich rette mal wieder die Welt" Er setzte ein grinsen auf um den Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen zu verdecken.

„Aha. Unsere beiden Frauen werden gleich Landen. Ich werde nicht mit zur Erde zurückkehren. Ich muss meine Aufgabe sofort erfüllen." Sagte Vegeta knapp.

„Okay. Dann machen wir uns gleich auf den Weg. Müssen die Beiden halt mitkommen."  
Son Goku rollte mit den Augen, na das konnte ja lustig werden.

Kurze zeit später landete ein neues Raumschiff. Die Ladeluke öffnete sich und Bulma trat schnellen Schrittes heraus.

„Vegeta! Was habt ihr nur wieder angestellt, die ganze schöne Ausrüstung und was meinst du wie aufwendig es ist so ein teures Raumschiff zu bauen?! Wieso macht ihr immer alles kaputt?" Sie stützte die Hände in die Hüfte und sah Vegeta an, doch dieser hatte keinerlei Lust auf Diskussionen und ging einfach an ihr vorbei ins Raumschiff.

Und kurz darauf kam auch schon Chichi herausgestürmt „Son Goku! Da bist du ja endlich wieder! Wann kommst du endlich wieder nach Hause! Du solltest endlich Arbeiten gehen!"  
Chichi fing an sich langsam in ihre Meckerheiten reinzusteigern.  
Doch dann erinnerte sich Son Goku an die Worte des Wesens, dass sie so schnell wie möglich gehen müssten.  
Da beide Frauen sich ihm gegenüber aufgebaut hatten und wütend schienen blieb Son Goku nichts anderes übrig. Er packte sich beide unter den Armen und ging mit ihnen ins Raumschiff.

Nach einer kurzen Erklärung, dass sie sofort wegmüssten, denn ansonsten würden sie wie die Soldaten einfach verschwinden, setzte sich Bulma ans Steuer.  
Chichi hatte sich in die Küche verzogen und Son Goku ging langsam auf Bulma zu.  
„Du Bulma, wir müssen noch etwas erledigen, steuere doch bitte Neu Namek an."  
Bulma drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. „Irgendwie hab ich mir so was schon gedacht."

Die vier Passagiere machten es sich im Raumschiff gemütlich, während es den seltsamen Planten verlies.

Das Schicksalswesen beobachte das Raumschiff und sprach letzte Worte für die Saiyajins.

„Und rette auch dich, denn er wird es nicht können"

Sooooo, die Sache mit dem Planeten ist nun abgehakt, ich hoffe so einiges hat sich erstmal geklärt.  
Natürlich bleibt das Genre etc alles so wies ist, auch wenn ich die Geschichte in etwas andere Bahnen lenke, zuerst ändert sich auf jeden Fall der Schauplatz ;)  
Ich hoffe bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


	5. Chapter 5

Als erstes: EIN RIESIGES SORRY! Ich bin einfach nicht dazu gekommen, an dieser FF weiter zu schreiben! Doch nun hab ich wieder Luft und werden sie auf jeden Fall weiter schreiben! Und auch regelmäßige Updates werden folgen!

Die Story ist schon komplett durch dacht, quasi in meinem Kopf schon vollständig :)

Und nun gehts auch schon los mit Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5 - Ankunft

Einige Tage flog das Raumschiff mit der unterschiedlichen Besetzung nun durch das Weltall.  
Die meiste Zeit verbrachte Vegeta in dem Trainingsraum den Bulma extra mit eingebaut hatte. Heraus kam er eigentlich nur wenn es Essen gab. Chichi hatte die Küche als ihr Revier gekennzeichnet und so kochte sie jeden Tag köstliche Mahlzeiten, nicht das Vegeta das stören würde, doch regelmäßig bekam er Ausraster in der Küche. Er konnte Chichi einfach nicht leiden, schon allein wie sie immer mit Son Goku umging. Und dieser Trottel lies sich auch noch alles von seinem Teufelsweib gefallen.

Vegeta hatte noch nie verstanden wie Son Goku diese Frau Heiraten konnte. Was hatte er denn davon? Na gut er bekam immer leckeres Essen, aber das war auch schon alles.

Als Vegeta erwachte, sah er auf die Uhr, diese zeigte schon 14 Uhr an. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er ins Bett gefallen war, er hatte so lange in die Nacht hinein trainiert.  
Er zog sich seine übliche Kleidung an und machte sich auf den weg in die Komdandozentrale.  
„Na Herr Prinz, auch schon wach?" lachte Bulma schnippisch.  
Nur ein Grummeln kam ihr zur Antwort.  
Nach einiger zeit fragte er dann doch „Weib, wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt zum Frühstück?"  
Bulma musste grinsen „Ich hab dich doch gerufen, aber du hast dich nicht gerührt und dann hab ich sogar Son Goku los geschickt, aber selbst der kam so zurück ohne Erfolg."  
Vegeta stutzte, sogar Son Goku war bei ihm? Jedenfalls hatte er es nicht bemerkt.  
Kurz darauf wurde er von Bulma aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Sieh da, Vegeta." Sie war aufgestanden und zeigte auf einen kleinen Planeten in wenigen Stunden Entfernung.  
Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich endlich ein kleines lächeln ab.

Doch dann wandte er sich ab und stieg die Treppe von der Komandozentrale hinab und schon stieß er fast mit Son Goku zusammen. „Hey Vegeta!" ohne sich den Schreck anmerken zu lassen fuhr er Son Goku mit barschem Ton an „Was willst du Kakarott?" Der angesprochene zog sofort eine kleine Schnute. „Wie wäre es wenn du mal etwas netter zu mir wärst? Immerhin helfe ich dir." Von Vegeta kam ein Knurren und er wollte sich an Son Goku vorbeidrängen, doch weit kam dieser nicht.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Son Goku ein Handgelenk von Vegeta ergriffen und hielt ihn fest. „Ich meine es ernst Vegeta. Bitte führ dich nicht immer so auf, ich weiß nicht genau was du vor hast oder wie du dir das alles vorstellst, mag ja auch sein, dass du auf deinem Planeten ein König bist, aber vergiss nicht, was ich, nein wir alle schon für dich getan haben." Vegeta stutzte mit so einer Ansprache hatte er nicht gerechnet. Doch bevor er sich etwas als Erwiderung überlegt hatte, war sein Handgelenk schon wieder frei und Son Goku ging an ihm vorbei.

Nach drei Stunden setzte dann endlich der Landungsvorgang ein.  
Vegeta stand schon an der Ausstiegsluke und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sich die Tür endlich öffnete. Dann war es endlich soweit und er Sprang vom Raumschiff auf den grünen Boden.

Son Goku sah Vegeta schon die ersten Schritte auf dem ungewohnten Planeten machte. Dann sprang er auch aus dem Raumschiff.  
Doch sofort hörte er hinter sich schon seine Frau. Und er wusste genau, das gibt ärger.  
„SON GOKU! SAG MIR SOFORT – WO SIND WIR? DAS IST DOCH NICHT DIE ERDE?!" Mitleidig sah Son Goku zu Bulma die auch die Augen verdrehte.

Son Goku hatte schon bereits kurz nach Ihrer Abreise mit Bulma alles besprochen, die Beiden Frauen würden nach ihrer Ankunft auf Neu Namek dann zur Erde zurück fliegen. Dieses war eine Sache zwischen den beiden Saiyajins und von hier an würden, sie ihre Probleme auch gut alleine lösen können.

Chichi war inzwischen kurz davor auch aus de Raumschiff zu springen doch Bulma betätige schnell den Schalter und die Tür begann sich zu schließen. Kurz bevor die ganz verschlossen war warf sie Son Goku noch einige kleine Kapseln zu. Lachend winkte er dem Raumschiff zu eher er sich dann auf den Weg machte um Vegeta zu folgen, welcher schon in einiger Entfernung auf ihn wartete.

„Sag mal, weißt du eigentlich wie die Dragonballs von den Namekianern funktionieren?" fragte Son Goku Vegeta nach einigen Hundert Metern.  
„Nö, aber wozu gibt es denn diese grünen Wesen?"  
Irgendwie musste Son Goku grinsen.  
„Na gut, fragen wir sie einfach… komm, in der Nähe kann ich sie spüren"

Die Beiden Saiyajins hatten glück und sie trafen auf das Haus des Häuptlings.  
Noch bevor sie eintreten konnten kam der ein Diener des Ältesten heraus. Dieser bat sie auch gleich Einzutreten.  
„Son Goku" lachte der Älteste.  
„Ich hatte irgendwie so eine Vorahnung, also was ist nun wieder los bei euch Erdlingen?"  
Entschuldigend kratzte sich Son Goku an seinem Kopf.  
„Dieses Mal geht es nicht um die Erde, wir… also nun ja sind aus eher privaten Gründen hier."  
Versuchte er zu erklären.  
„Man Kakarott, sag's doch einfach, wir wollen den Planeten Vegeta wieder beleben und brauchen eure Dragonballs" Er schnaufte leicht.  
Eine kurze Stille trat ein.  
„Nein, das geht leider nicht" meinte der älteste kopfschüttelnd.  
„Was, wieso?!" Vegeta war irritiert, doch Son Goku legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Das Folk der Saiyajins ist sehr grausam und auch wenn wir es nicht gerne zugeben um einiges stärker als wir. Wir möchten unseren Planeten nicht noch einmal verlieren"  
Vegeta schnaubte unmerklich.  
„Dann tut es für mich." Sagte Son Goku dann wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
Der Namekianer schüttelte den Kopf. Vegeta konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Traum nur wegen so einem störrischen Alten nicht wahr werden sollte.  
Son Goku packte Vegeta am Arm und zog ihn aus der Hütte.  
„Lass gut sein Vegeta, wir finden eine andere Möglichkeit." Vegeta schnaubte nur verächtlich „Wegen so einem-„ er stutzte. Ein Diener des Ältesten kam aus der Hütte auf sie zugeeilt.  
„Mein Herr bat mich eich eine Unterkunft anzubieten für euren Aufenthalt" sagte er lächelnd. „Oh- ich denke, ja also das ist sehr freundlich von ihm" sagte Goku verlegen.

Nach einer kurzen Flugstrecke gelangten die Drei an ein freistehendes Haus. Das Haus war gebaut wie alle Häuser der Namekianer. Es war klein, rund und einfarbig.  
Der kleine namekianische Diener verbeugte sich und lies die Beiden Saiyajins dann allein.  
Vegeta betrat als erster das Haus, sein Blick fiel sofort auf den reichlich gedeckten Tisch, das mussten die Namekianer schon alles vorbereitet haben.

Als die Beiden Krieger gegessen hatten, verlies Vegeta wortlos das Haus. Son Goku sah wie er sich draußen vor dem Haus ins Gras setzte und sich mit dem Rücken an die Hauswand lehnte.  
Son Goku wusste das Vegeta nun etwas allein sein wollte, also blieb er im Haus. Er betrachtete die weiteren zwei Zimmer. Ein Schlafzimmer und ein Badezimmer. Als erstes betrat er das Schlafzimmer, sofort fiel im auf, dass es nur ein Bett gab, sofort musste er wieder an seine Träume denken. Er und Vegeta würden hier ein einem Bett schlafen, zusammen. Ein leichter Rotschimmer bildete sich auf seinen Wangen. Wieso hatte er solche Gedanken von und über Vegeta. Kopfschüttelnd verlies er das Schlafzimmer und sah sich im kleinen Badezimmer um. Für Beide Saiyajins waren Bademäntel und Handtücher bereit gelegt worden. Obwohl es nur ein kleines Bad war, stand in der Ecke ein Whirlpool. Dieses musste schon ein Haus er besseren Klasse sein. Ansonsten war das Haus sehr schlicht und kühl gehalten. Namekianer brauchten anscheinend nicht viel dachte sich Son Goku.

Vegeta unterdessen döste vor sich hin. Es ärgerte ihn, dass dieser Namekianer ihm nicht heften wollte, obwohl sie doch gerettet wurden damals. Und das war auch nur durch einen Saiyajin möglich. Er wusste nicht wie lange sie hier nun verweilen sollten. Ob sie sich selbst auf die Suche der Dragonballs machen sollten, aber wie sollten sie die hier finden, dazu noch ohne Radar. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht sich einen von Bulma mitzunehmen. Wer hätte denn Ahnen können, dass diese Grünlinge sich so sträuben.  
Als es langsam dämmerte kam auch Son Goku aus dem Haus. Er lies sich neben Vegeta auf dem Boden nieder. „Ich denke wir sollten einfach etwas abwarten und vor allem, kein Ärger machen" er grinste Vegeta an. Vegeta zog eine Schnute „denkst du etwa ich sei nicht stark genug es mit diesen Grünlingen aufzunehmen?" Son Goku schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf. „Vegeta, es wird bald Nacht werden, hier auf Neu Namek wird es schweinekalt, lass uns Rein gehen. Im Bad gibt es sogar etwas, was dir gefallen wird." Vegeta sah ihn verwirrt an und Son Goku lachte „ Für einen König, ein königliches Bad".

Im Haus hatte Son Goku sich auf das Sofa gelegt und Vegeta war tatsächlich im Bad verschwunden. Ein leises Summen war zu hören und Son Goku wusste dass Vegeta den Whirlpool benutzte. Ohne dass er es wollte, schlich sich ein Bild vom nackten Vegeta in sein Kopf. Ein nackter Vegeta der dem Bad entstieg, die Wassertropfen von seinen Muskeln glitten. Er wurde von einem „Kakarott?" aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Ohne abzuwarten ging er auf die Badtür zu und stieß sie auf. „Ja?". Nach kurzen Schritten stand er mitten im Badezimmer.  
„WAS soll DAS?" kam es von einem wütenden Prinzen. „Was?" Goku schien verwirrt. „WAS STEHST DU HIER IN MEINEM BAD?" Goku verstand immer noch nicht. „Aber… du hast mich doch gerufen" „Ja, damit du mir antwortest, aber nicht gleich her kommst!"  
Vegeta fasste sich genervt an die Stirn und mit der anderen winkte er Goku zu, so dass dieser sich langsam aus dem Bad begab. Schnell schloss er die Tür hinter sich, er war rot angelaufen. Wieso war er überhaupt so schnell zu ihm geeilt? Was hatte ihn dazu bewegt? Nur weil Vegeta ihn gerufen hat? „Also?" rief Son Goku dann zögerlich durch die Tür. Vielleicht wollte der Prinz ja gar nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen.  
„Kakarott…was wollen wir nun tun?" eine kleine Pause entstand. „Ähm, wie meinst du das?" Aus dem Bad war ein Grummeln zu hören. „MAN! Ich meine die Dragonballs!" – „Achso, ich weiss nicht…"


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6 – Überzeugungsarbeit ?

Son Goku saß allein im Wohnzimmer, die Namekianer mochten anscheinend steinharte Möbel am liebsten. Son Goku rutsche immer von einem Fleck zum nächsten. Als endlich Vegeta aus dem Badezimmer kam hatte Son Goku auch schon den Tisch gedeckt.  
„Woher hast du das ganze essen?" fragte Vegeta skeptisch, er hatte angst, dass Son Goku das selbst gekocht hatte. „Oh, Hi Vegeta, ein Bote vom Ältesten war hier und hat ganz viel vorbei gebracht!" Eifrig stelle Goku die letzten Teller auf den Tisch. In Saiyajinart war das Essen verzehrt. „So, ich gehe dann mal Schlafen!" Beschloss Vegeta und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer, Son Goku erhob sich ebenfalls und trottete Vegeta hinterher, an der Tür bleib dieser stehen und sah sich genervt um „was hast du denn vor?" Irritiert sah Son Goku sich um „naja, auch schlafen gehen!". Vegeta schnaufte „denkst du, ich habe vor mit dir zusammen in diesem Bett zu schlafen?" Son Goku hob seine Hand an seinen Hinterkopf „aber Vegeta, es gibt doch nur das eine Bett und hast du dich schon einmal auf das Sofa gesetzt?" bei diesem Satz sah Son Goku zum Sofa. „Mir doch egal und nun raus aus dem Schlafzimmer!". Vegeta schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Grummelnd sah Son Goku sich um und ging mit hängendem Kopf zum Sofa. In der Ecke neben dem Eingang stand ein kleiner Stuhl. Auf diesem lag eine dünne Decke und ein kleines Kissen. Schnell hatte Son Goku sich dieses geangelt und versuchte sich sein Nachtquartier bequemer zu machen. Murrend legte er sich hin.  
Eine Stunde später konnte er noch immer nicht einschlafen. Normalerweise konnte Son Goku innerhalb von Minuten einschlafen. Er grübelte, irgendwie musste er den Namekianer überzeugen. Seine Vision sollte doch Wirklichkeit werden. Das Wesen hatte ihm diese Zukunftsvision doch nicht umsonst gegeben, also musste es auch eine Möglichkeit geben, den Namekianer zu überzeugen.  
Er nickte ein doch schon Minuten später wachte er wieder auf. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um Vegeta und das Saiyajinvolk. Wie würde Vegeta sich verhalten, wenn es seinen Planten wieder geben würde. Würden die Saiyajins wieder anfangen Planeten zu erobern? Würde Vegeta sich ihnen dabei anschließen? Vielleicht hatte der Älteste ja Recht mit dem was er sagte. Wie weit kannte er Vegeta? Würde er so kalt sein?  
Son Goku drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Er seufzte. Und wenn schon, dachte er sich, ich kann ihn dann zur Not immer noch besiegen…. Dann schlief er ein.  
Unruhig wälzte sich Vegeta im Bett hin und her. Er versuchte sich an seinen Vater zu erinnern, doch weit kam er nicht. Bereits im Alter von sechs Jahren war er mehr bei Freezer als bei seinem Vater. Freezer hatte das Volk der Saiyajins in seiner Gewalt und somit auch Vegeta und seinen Vater. Doch nun würde es anders werden. Das Volk wäre frei. Er stand auf.  
Als sein Magen knurrte beschloss er im Kühlschrank nachzusehen. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen entdeckte er Son Goku. Er sich im Schlaf hin und her rollte. Vegeta ging zum Sofa und berührte die Lehne. Es war wirklich steinhart. Er verzog die Lippen. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er wollte nicht, dass Son Goku so schlecht schlafen musste, obwohl er das hier alles dich nur wegen ihm tat. Langsam glitten seine Finger durch das schwarze Haar von Son Goku. Bald würden sie nicht mehr die einzigen ihrer Rasse sein. Leise ging Vegeta zurück in sein Schlafzimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Son Goku von Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Müde und verspannt öffnete er seine Augen. Das erste was er sah, waren die tief schwarzen Augen von Vegeta, der ihm gegenüber auf einem Sessel wartete. „Endlich aufgewacht?" – „Hn, Vegeta?"  
„Los Iss endlich und dann gehen wir noch einmal zum Ältesten!" Mit seiner Hand deutete er auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen. Ein reichliches Frühstück war aufgedeckt worden und wie Son Goku auch sehen konnte, hatte Vegeta sich schon gut daran bedient.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir noch einmal zu ihm gehen sollten" antwortete Son Goku mampfend nach einer Weile. Vegeta zog die Brauen zusammen „wieso?!" er klang gereizt. „Naja, eigentlich… solltest DU nicht noch einmal zu ihm gehen, ich regel das schon." – „WAS willst du mir denn DAMIT sagen?" der Prinz zog seine Lippen wütend zusammen. Doch Son Goku entgegnete ihm ruhig „Vegeta, muss ich dir das wirklich noch erklären?" Dann schwieg der Prinz.  
Nachdem Son Goku gegessen und geduscht hatte, wollte er sich auf den Weg machen. „Eins noch Vegeta, die Namekianer sind zwar sehr gastfreundlich zu uns, aber es ist kein reiches Volk, wir sollten uns wenn wir noch länger bleiben wollen, und selbst um unser Essen kümmern. Also wie wärs, wenn du dich um das Abendessen kümmerst." Der letzte Satz war eigentlich keine Frage gewesen, doch Vegetas Antwort fiel knapp aus „Nein".  
Son Goku stutzte „du wirst doch wohl ein paar Fische fangen können?". Grummelnd brachte Vegeta hervor „darum musste ich mich noch nie in meinem Leben kümmern!". „So schwer ist das nicht, Vegeta. Und außerdem bist du doch schlau! Also ich verlass mich auf dich!" Und schon war Son Goku durch die Tür hinaus ins Freie.

Eine kurze Flugstrecke folgte und er errechte die Hütte des Ältesten. Erneut kam ihm der Diener entgegen „Er hat dich schon erwartet!" Son Goku lächelte einfach nur typisch.  
Nach einer langen Diskussion über Vor- und Nachteile saßen sich der Namekianer und der Saiyajin immer noch gegenüber. „Aber Son Goku, bist du dir sicher, dass du Vegeta wirklich so gut kennst? Kannst du deine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass die Saiyajins nicht wieder anfangen alle Planeten zu erobern?" Son Goku schwieg. „ich denke, wir sollten es versuchen, zur Not gibt es ja immer noch mich!" Das zauberte dem Ältesten ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. „Du gegen einen ganzen Planten, du gegen tausende Saiyajins." – „Naja, das stimmt schon, aber es sind ja nicht alle so stark wie Vegeta, das ist eher die Ausnahme!" Erneute Stille.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass sich das alles Lohnt?" – „natürlich ich tue das für Vegeta!"  
„Und wieso nicht für dich?" – „Ich – ähm- also, naja ich kann mich ja nicht mehr an unser Volk erinnern, doch kennenlernen würde ich es schon gern, ich bitte euch, gestattet es uns die Dragonballs zu benutzen!" Inzwischen war Son Goku aufgestanden und lief hin und her.  
„Gut, aber ich habe da Bedingungen" Nun sah Son Goku den Ältesten an. Die Namekianer hatten Bedienungen?  
„Die wären?"  
„Nun, zuerst geht es um die Ausbildung unserer Krieger, ich weiß viele haben ein sehr großes Potenzial aber hier können wir es nicht fördern, ich möchte, dass ausgewählte Krieger hin und wieder zu dir nach Vegeta kommen können und dort ordentlich ausgebildet werden, dafür hast du die Verantwortung."  
Son Goku wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch die gehobene Hand von seinem gegenüber brachte ihn wieder zum verstummen. „Und dann noch, einige von unseren Namekianern möchten ihr leben etwas erweitern, mehr kennen lernen, doch wir haben nicht viel Geld oder Wertschätze, die wir hier abbauen könnten. Wir möchten eure Zusicherung, dass wir alles was wir zusätzlich zu unserem normalen leben hier von euch bekommen, das ist meine Bedingung an Vegeta!"  
Son Goku zögerte, er wusste, dass Vegeta das nicht gefallen würde. Die Saiyajins sind sehr stolz und werden nicht begeistert sein, andere Krieger bei Ihnen auszubilden. Andere Rassen waren nur als Sklaven auf dem Planeten geduldet.  
Son Goku schüttelte seine Zweifel ab, Vegeta wird schon zustimmen, immerhin bekommt er dafür dein ‚altes' Leben zurück.  
Son Goku streckte seine Hand aus um den Handel zu besiegen.  
Der Älteste nickte und gab ihm die Hand.

********  
ps. Im nächsten Kapitel wird Vegetas 'Geschichte' beim Fischen erzählt, schreibt mir doch in einem Kommi was im alles 'schönes' passieren könnte :)  
Ich wähle dann eins aus und das baue ich dann ein !


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7 – Suche I

*Fischen mit Vegeta*

Nach einer kurzen Strecke landete Vegeta immer noch grummelnd am Rande eines Flusses. Er war genervt, noch nie musste er sich um die Beschaffung von Essen kümmern. Er war der Prinz eines ganzen Planeten und nun das hier. Wütend trat er gegen einen Baumstumpf. Dieser zerbrach sofort in tausend Stücke. Dieses machte ihn nur noch wütender.  
Doch dann beugte er seinen Oberkörper über den Fluss und erspähte auch schon die ersten Fische. Er schoss einen Ki-Strahl auf den Fisch ab, nur leider wurde dieser dadurch pulverisiert. Vor sich hin brummelnd setzte sich Vegeta auf den Boden und zog einen Stiefel nach dem anderem aus. Dann sprang er vom Ufer ins Wasser. „SO! Das wäre doch gelacht!".  
Schnell griff er nach dem nächsten Fisch, doch dieser zappelte, rutschte ihm aus den Fingern und klatschte ihm gegen das Gesicht. Total verdeppert sah er dem Fisch, der nun davon schwamm, nach.

Son Goku war auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Haus. An seinem Hals baumelte eine Kette mit einem Kristall. Der Kristall war ganz klar und in ihm drin schwebte so etwas wie ein kleiner Pfeil. Mit einer Hand umklammerte Son Goku die Kette. In ihm waren wieder die Zweifel aufgelebt. Was würde Vegeta nur zu dem Handel sagen? Doch dann hörte er seinen Magen grummeln, da fiel ihm wieder der Auftrag ein, den er Vegeta gegeben hatte.  
Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich nun ein Lächeln ab, als er sich Vegeta beim Fischen vorstellte. Ein wütender Prinz der versuchte ein paar Fische zu fangen. Aus deinen Gedanken gerissen wurde er von einer Rauchsäule in der Ferne. Dort musste auch ihr Haus liegen. Son Goku beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl.

Endlich landete er bei dem Haus. Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen als er Vegeta sah. Vegeta hatte eine Feuerstelle errichtet und hatte einen Fisch darüber gehängt, doch der Ast an dem er ihn Bestätigt hatte war gebrochen und der Fisch ins Feuer gefallen. Son Goku ging auf das Feuer zu und nahm den verkohlten Fisch heraus. Mit ein paar Handgriffen verstärkte er die Konstruktion. Hinter Vegeta hatte er noch ein paar Fische entdeckt und brachte diese nun ans Feuer. Vegeta saß mit verschränkten Armen und Beinen am Feuer.  
„Vegeta! Du musst aufpassen! Wie war's eigentlich, ich meine beim Fischen?". Endlich sah Vegeta ihn an „gar kein Problem, was denkst du denn!"  
Dann wand er seinen Blick wieder dem Feuer zu. Son Goku setzte sich und eine Stille entstand. „Nun sag schon" kams von Vegeta. Son Goku sah ihn an, er war sich immer noch nicht sicher mit dem Ganzen. „Ähm, ja also, das ist nicht so ganz einfach!" – „Also hat er wieder abgelehnt" Son Goku schwieg dann einfach nur.  
Sollte er es Vegeta sofort erzählen? Würde dieser Ausflippen wenn er vom Handel hörte? Wenn nicht, würde er sich denn an den Handel halten? Viele Fragen plagten Son Goku auf einmal. Stumm aß er seinen Fisch. Nachdem Beide ihr Essen verschlungen hatten, sah Son Goku zum Himmel auf „es dämmert bereits…" murmelte er vor sich hin. „Ich weiss, lass uns reingehen".

Als Vegeta aus dem Bad kam sah er zu Goku. „Ich denke, wir sollten schlafen, um morgen aufgeruht für einen neuen Versuch zu sein." Son Goku sah ihn an, aber stimmte zu. Er nickte und begann damit das Sofa für sich fertig zu machen. „Was wird das?" fragte Vegeta mit leicht bissigem Unterton. „Was? Das?"- Er deutete auf seine Decke „das wird mein Bett, denkst du ich schlafe ohne Decke?". Vegeta rollte mit den Augen, etwas widerwillig sagte er dann doch „lass das und komm ins … Bett". Der Prinz hatte sich schon umgedreht und was ins Schlafzimmer gegangen. Son Goku war sprachlos. Er schaute Vegeta hinterher und fragte sich, ob er sich das gerade alles eingebildet hatte, doch die offene Tür holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als er dann aus dem Bad kommend, ins Schlafzimmer gehen wollte, blieb er zuerst im Türrahmen stehen und betrachtete Vegeta. Dieser hatte sich an das eine Bettende ‚gequetscht' und sich zusammen gerollt. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und stellte sich schlafend. Goku glaubte nicht, dass er wirklich schlief, jedoch nutzte er diesen Augenblick um Vegeta etwas zu mustern. Um die Haare hatte er ein Handtuch geschlungen. Er musste sich also vorhin im Bad auch die Haare gewaschen haben. Was er trug konnte Son Goku nicht erkennen, aber er nahm an, dass er einen der beiden Bademäntel trug, denn seine Gesamten Sachen lagen neben dem Bett. Augenblicklich bildete sich vor Goku Augen Vegeta ab, der unter seinem Mantel nichts trug. Sofort errötete Goku. Als von Vegeta ein Knurren zu vernehmen war, wurde Son Goku bewusst, dass dieser wirklich nicht schlief und genau wusste, dass Son Goku ihn beobachtete. Dann löste er sich endlich vom Türrahmen und ging zum Bett. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite von Vegeta zog er sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich ins Bett. ‚Mit Vegeta in einem richtigem Bett' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Die Minuten vergingen und er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Weiter kreisten seine Gedanken über Vegeta.  
Vegeta hatte es zwar nicht sehr höflich ausgedrückt, aber dennoch wollte Vegeta nicht, dass er weiter auf dem harten Stein Sofa schlief. Er achtete also doch auch auf ihn.  
Nach weiteren Minuten oder waren es Stunden des Grübelns, schlief er endlich ein.  
Er hatte seinen Entschluss getroffen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er als Zweiter. Vegeta war nicht zu sehen. Langsam stand er auf und zog sich an. Er band auch wieder die Kette um die sie zu den Dragonballs führen sollte. Er ging aus dem Schlafzimmer in die Küche und von dort aus konnte er Vegeta sehen, der vor dem Haus ein paar Trainingsübungen machte. Etwas Unsicher ging er zu ihm hinaus.  
„Da bist du ja endlich! Lass uns los! Heute werde ich ihm mal die Meinung sagen. Kann ja nicht sein, du hast ihnen geholfen, den ganzen Planet erneuert und nun?" Vegeta war bereits am Morgen in einer sehr ‚netten' Stimmung, dachte sich Goku.  
„Warte Vegeta…"  
Verwirrt sah dieser sich um, da er bereits im Begriff war zu starten.  
„Was denn noch? Du hilfst mir doch wohl noch oder was?!" – „Natürlich, aber ich meine… naja wir müssen nicht mehr zum Ältesten" Vegeta sah ihn verdutzt an. „Er… er hat bereits zugestimmt" – „WAS?! Und DAS sagst du mir erst JETZT? Wir hätten schon längst auf Vegeta sein können! – Wo sind die Dragonballs?"  
Son Goku geriet weiter ins Stottern – „Also naja… ähm… es gibt da so ein paar Bedingungen… und ich wusste nicht… was du dazu sagst … und so… und ach ja… hier" er hielt Vegeta die Kette hin. Vegeta schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf um das Gestammel zu entwirren. „Das ist aber ein komischer Dragonball und er soll uns unsere Wünsche erfüllen. Naja meinetwegen. Aber… warte… Bedingungen?" Nun wurde Vegeta misstrauisch. Son Goku hatte ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Nein Vegeta, das hier ist nicht der Dragonball. Der Kristall führt uns nur hin. Ähm… ja Bedingungen, das erste war sie wollen, dass ich ihre fähigsten Krieger trainiere… auf Vegeta und die zweite, naja ist dass sie etwas Gold wollen. Also eigentlich nur die Zusicherung, dass wenn sie etwas brauchen, es auch bekommen. Und das wollen sie von dir." Stille trat ein. „Ich wusste ja schon, dass du dich nicht mit den Regeln auskennst, die auf Vegeta-Sei herrschen. Jede andere Rasse darf nur auf unseren Planten kommen und zu Arbeiten, sprich sie sind Sklaven. Und dann wollen die auch noch vermögen von uns? Kakarott, sag mal BIST DU TOTAL BESCHEUERT? ICH HOFFE DU HAST DA NICHT ZUGESAGT!"  
Son Goku hatte ja schon damit gerechnet, dass es Vegeta nicht gefallen würde, doch dass dieser so ausflippen würde.  
„Naja.. schon eigentlich.. sonst hätte ich doch nicht diese Kette".  
Vegeta knurrte „gib-mir-die-Kette".  
Schnell hang sie sich Goku wieder um den Hals. „tut mir leid Vegeta. Wir sind ehrlich, entweder das was sie wollen oder du bekommst nicht das was du willst." Noch bevor Son Goku weiter sprechen konnte sprang Vegeta auf ihn zu. Mit beiden Armen und Beiden klammerte sich Vegeta an Son Goku fest und versuchte ihm die Kette abzunehmen. Irgendwann verlor Son Goku jedoch das Gleichgewicht und beide fielen zu Boden. Vegeta hatte immer noch eine Hand an der Kette und die andere lag nun auf Son Gokus Brust um sich abzustützen. Der kleinere saß nun auf Goku. Ein wildes Gerangel entstand. „Vegeta… Nein.. Bitte… Schluss jetzt!" Irgendwann wurde es Son Goku zu bunt und er hielt mit seinen beiden Händen Vegetas Arme fest. Beide sahen sich grimmig an. Nach Minuten der Stille schnaufte Vegeta und machte Anstalten sich zu erheben. „Na gut. Du hast gewonnen, meinetwegen!". Dann wurde er losgelassen und stand auf. In der nächsten Sekunde bedauerte Son Goku, dass er ihn aufstehen lassen hatte, irgendwie fand er diese Position ganz ‚nett'.

„Willst du da noch ewig liegen oder können wir nun endlich los?"

**Sorry für das kurze Kapitel, die richtige Suche wird länger! Hoffe auf ein kommi^^


	8. Chapter 8

Huhu, hier kommt schon der Abschluss der Suche :)  
Zu einigen Kommis, wegen den Forderungen gegen Vegeta... abwarten ;)

Kapitel 8 – Suche II

Son Goku flog voraus. Etwas hinterher hängend flog ihm Vegeta nach. Er grübelte. / Dieser Idiot glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass ich diesen Forderungen nachgeben werde, oder? Naja so naiv wie er manchmal ist/  
Vegeta grinste. Er hatte ganz gewiss nicht vor, diesen Forderungen nachzugeben. Was würde Son Goku schon tun, wenn es Vegeta-Sei erstmal wieder geben würde? Er wird schon sehen wie es bei uns Saiyajins abläuft. Aber was sollte er auch von einem Unterklassekrieger erwarten?

Nach einiger Zeit holte Vegeta Son Goku ein und flog nun neben ihm. „Wo finden wir die Dinger denn nun?" – „Hmmm… also sie müssen ganz in der Nähe sein, der Kristall leuchtet nun sogar. Lass uns hier mal Laden auf dieser Insel."  
Vegeta entdeckte als erster einen Spalt in der Felswand. „Wetten, dass die dort drinnen versteckt sind?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, betrat Vegeta die Höhle. Son Goku seufzte und folgte Vegeta in die Höhle.  
Nach wenigen Schritten standen Beide in völliger Dunkelheit. „Na toll und was nun?" fragte Vegeta genervt. Son Goku der nicht gemerkt hatte, dass Vegeta stehen geblieben war, stieß gegen ihn. Wenige Sekunden später lagen sie auf dem Boden. Son Goku spürte, dass er auf Vegeta lag, aber sehen konnte er ihn ja nicht. Er konnte sich aber Vegetas Gesicht vorstellen. Er selbst musste grinsen und streckte seine Hand aus. Eigentlich wollte er den Boden neben Vegetas Kopf ertasten um aufzustehen, doch stattdessen fühlte er Vegetas Haut. Sanft strich er ein paar Zentimeter, dann ertaste er Vegetas Lippen. Er spürte wie sie bebten. Schnell zog er seine Hand zurück. Er hörte ein Knurren und stand dann doch endlich auf. Er wollte Vegeta nicht noch zusätzlich verärgern. Son Goku wartete auf einen Anschiss von Vegeta, doch dieser stand einfach nur schweigend auf und ging in irgendeine Richtung weiter. „Hey, wohin gehst du?" Son Goku streckte seine Hand aus um nach Vegeta zu tasten. Doch schon wurde er am Oberarm gepackt und mitgezogen. „Schau doch mal auf deine Kette, der Pfeil leuchtet im Dunklen". Son Goku sah auf seine Kette und sah was Vegeta meinte, er hatte die Kette unter seinem Hemd gehabt und als er gefallen war, war die Kette hervor gerutscht. Der Druck an seinem Oberarm lies nach, Vegeta hatte ihn losgelassen, doch Goku reagierte schnell und packte Vegeta am Handgelenk. „Willst du, dass wir uns getrennt verlaufen?" fragte er schließlich unschuldig. Er vernahm ein schnaufen, aber der Andere ließ es geschehen.  
Es ging um endlich viele Kurven, Son Goku hatte hundertemale das Gefühl schon lange im Kreis gelaufen zu sein. „Riechst du das?" kam es nach einer Weile von Vegeta. Dann hob Goku seinen Kopf etwas und auch dann roch er etwas. „Irgendwelche Früchte?". Noch ein paar Gänge weiter fiel endlich etwas Licht ein. Um die nächste Kurve und beide Saiyajins standen an einem Ufer. Ein See in der Höhle, sie sahen sich um und bewunderten den Platz. Alles voller schöner Pflanzen, diese rochen auch so verführerisch. In der Mitte war eine kleine Insel, auf dieser lagen alle sieben der begehrten Dragonballs. „Da, sieh nur Kakarott!" Vegeta sah sich um und entdeckte Son Goku bei den Pflanzen, dieser schien ihn gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben. „Hallo? KAKAROTT!". Wieder antwortete er nicht, dann beschloss Vegeta zu ihm zu gehen. „… sie riechen so lecker… ahh… nur einmal probieren!" – „sag mal hast du nen Schatten? Wir sind hier um die Dragonballs abzuholen und nicht zum futtern! Und Außerdem isst man nichts, was man nicht kennt!" Vegeta verlor langsam die Geduld, Son Goku war immer noch den Pflanzen mit den seltsamen Früchten zugewandt und ignorierte ihn total. Schließlich trat Vegeta ihm gegen sein Bein. Goku schien wie besessen, er streichelte die Pflanze sogar. Dann fiel Vegetas Blick auf etwas, was ganz in der Nähe lag. Es waren Knochen, als er näher an sie heran ging, sah er neben den Knochen einige von diesen Früchten und sofort zog er einen furchtbaren Schluss. Blitzschnell wand er sich um und sah Son Goku der gerade eine dieser Früchte abgepflückt hatte und hinein beißen wollte. Schnell schoss er auf Son Goku zu und schlug ihm die Frucht, welche lila schimmerte aus der Hand. Son Goku sah der Frucht mit traurigem Blick nach, doch dann wand er sich um und sah Vegeta wutembrannt an. „DU!" schrie er und stürzte sich auf Vegeta. Schon lagen Beide Saiyajins auf dem Boden und rollten sich über Felsen und Staub. Goku hatte einen mörderischen Glanz in seinen Augen, welchen Vegeta richtig einschätze. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte Son Goku seine Hände um Vegetas Kehle gelegt und drückte zu. Der Prinz strampelte und bekam immer weniger Luft. Son Goku hatte sich noch nicht einmal verwandet und hatte so viel Kraft. In sein Blickfeld kamen wieder diese Pflanzen, er schoss einen Energiestrahl auf sie ab und einige von ihnen zerfielen zu Staub. Son Goku wand sich um und sprang auf. Er rannte zu den übrigen Pflanzen und besah sie sich. Dann spürte er einen starken schmerz und er wurde ohnmächtig. Vegeta hatte sich schnaubend aufgerichtet und hatte sich einen kleinen Felsen genommen. Damit hatte er dann Son Goku niedergeschlagen. Mit einer Hand fasste er sich an seine Würgemale. „Du Arsch…" murmelte er. Dann fielen ihm wieder die Dragonballs ein. Mit einem Satz war er über das Wasser gesprungen und sah sich die wertvollen Kugeln an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet gleich alle sieben vorzufinden und er hatte deshalb keinen Beutel oder ähnliches dabei. Er sah sich um, diese Pflanzen hatten zwar große Blätter, aber die würde er nie im Leben anfassen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf wie eklig sie eigentlich aussahen. Dieses Lila strahlte schon irgendwie etwas bedrohliches ab. Und die Blätter hatten bei genaueren hinsehen, kleine Haken. Sein Blick landete dann auf Son Goku. Dieser trug seinen üblichen Kampfanzug. Mit einem schnellen Satz war Vegeta wieder bei ihm. „Das sollte erstmal gehen…". Er kniete sich neben Son Goku und mit einer Hand fuhr er unter dessen Oberteil. Unter seinem Kampfanzug hatte er wie immer sein blaues Tshirt. Obwohl seine Hand nicht auf der direkten Haut von Son Goku lag spürte er jeden Muskel. Kurz verweilte er dort, ihm war aufgefallen, dass er noch nie wirklich wahrgenommen hatte, wie muskulös der Andere war. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und zog ihm nun endlich das Obere Teil seines Anzuges aus. Er machte unten einen Knoten und band sich das Ganze um den Oberkörper. Dann sprang er wieder hinüber zu den Kugeln. Nach und nach nahm er sie in seine Hand und steckte sie dann ein. Doch als er die letzte nahm, erbebte die ganze Höhle, er ahnte Böses. Hektisch sah er sich um, wie sollte er hinauskommen? Der Gang durch den sie gekommen waren stürzte gerade ein. Wieder auf der anderen Seite des Wassers schnappte er sich Son Goku und klemmte ihn sich so gut wie möglich unter den Arm. Er trat an das Wasser heran. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu tauchen, wo auch immer das dann hinführte. Er holte also tief Luft und sprang hinein. Er beeilte sich voranzukommen, doch egal wo er hinsah gab es unter Wasser nur Felswände. Doch nach weiteren Metern sah er endlich Licht weit oben an der Oberfläche. Es war noch ein weiter Weg, dann spürte er allerdings wie Son Goku wieder zu sich kam und schon Luftmangel erlitt, dieser hatte ja auch keine Luft geholt. In Vegeta brach Panik aus. Was sollte er tun, bis ganz nach Oben würde der Andere es niemals schaffen. Er hielt kurz inne, zog den jüngeren an sich heran und presste seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Er gab ihm soviel von seiner Luft ab, so dass sie es Beide bis nach Oben schaffen würden. Son Goku hatte inzwischen seine Augen geöffnet und beobachtete still was Vegeta tat. Es ging weiter an die Oberfläche, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit durchbrachen sie endlich die Wasseroberfläche. Son Goku war inzwischen wieder zu sich gekommen und auch bei Sinnen. Er sah wie Vegetas Augen sich schlossen kurz nachdem er durch die Wasseroberfläche brach. Mit einer Hand umfing er Vegeta und schwamm an Land.

Er zog Vegeta aus dem Wasser, und legte ihn flach auf den Rücken. Er wusste, dass Vegeta erschöpft war, aber es ihm gut ging. Nachdem er endlich wieder ruhig Atmen konnte fiel sein Blick auf Vegetas Hals, sofort fiel ihm ein, was er getan hatte. Das er ihm diese schmerzen zugefügt hatte. Nur wegen ihm war das alles passiert. Er fühlte sich schuldig.  
Er hatte beschlossen, Vegeta etwas schlafen zu lassen und hob ihn auf seine Arme und trug ihn etwas in den Wald hinein und legte ihn auf etwas Moos. Langsam strich er dem Prinzen einige Haarstrählen aus seinem Gesicht. Dann lies er seine Finger langsam über die Striemen am Hals wandern. Sofort wurde seine Hand gepackt.

Wie immer würde ich mich über Kommis freuen :)


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9 – Alte Neue Welt

Vegeta starrte ihn an und sofort zog Son Goku seine Hand zurück. Nur einen Augenblick später begann Vegeta zu husten und erst einmal tief Luft zu holen. Als er sich beruhigt hatte setzte er sich auf. „DU IDIOT!" Er holte erneut tief Luft, das lange tauchen hatte ihm doch sehr zugesetzt. „LÄSST DICH EINFACH VON VERFÜHRERINNIN VERWIRREN". Son Goku sah ihn einfach nur verwirrt an. Vegeta rollte mit den Augen, er wusste, dass der Ältere wie immer nichts verstand. „Ja, ja auf der Erde gibt es diese Pflanzen wahrscheinlich nicht. Auf Vegeta Sei wird jedes Kind abgehärtet! Auf vielen Planeten gibt es diese bösartigen Pflanzen!... Diese Namekianer haben das doch gewusst, haben sie dich nicht vorgewarnt?" Son Goku schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf „vielleicht, war das eine Prüfung von ihnen für uns" „Ja ganz toll, durch die du glatt durchgefallen wärst!" Vegeta grummelte doch dann fielen ihm endlich wieder die Dragonballs ein. Sofort zog er den improvisierten Beutel von seiner Schulter und die Kugeln rollten vor ihm auf dem Boden hin und her. Vegeta beugte sich vorn über und wollte die Kugeln berühren, dann spürte er Son Gokus Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Vegeta hör mal, tut mir leid, dass ich dich angegriffen habe". Der Prinz zuckte nur mit den Schultern und antwortete ihm grimmig „schon gut… nun lass uns den Drachen rufen, aber warte mal, kann das nicht nur einer von diesen Grünlingen?". Son Goku lächelte „bei den Alten war das so, doch diesen können auch wir rufen, ich hab den Ältesten extra gefragt". Nun schlich sich auch ein kleines Lächeln auf Vegetas Lippen.  
„Heiliger Drache! Erscheine uns! Und erfülle unsere Wünsche!" Nachdem Vegeta diese Worte gesprochen hatte verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Aus den Kugeln kam ein orangefarbener Drache empor gestiegen.  
„SO also dieses Mal brauchen Saiyajins die Hilfe der Dragonballs? Nennt mir eure Zwei Wünsche!". Die Beiden Saiyajins sahen sich an „Nur zwei?" Son Goku zuckte mit den Schultern „Egal! Mehr brauchen wir doch eh nicht". Vegeta sah dann wieder zum Drachen und sprach mit fester Stimme.

„Wir möchten, dass der Planet Vegeta Sei wieder hergestellt wird, so wie er war, mit allen Einwohnern!" Son Goku erhob die Hand „Es wäre schön, wenn der Planet nicht ganz soweit von der Erde entfernt wäre!"

Die Augen des Drachen leuchten auf und die Beiden wussten, dass er ihren Wunsch erfüllen würde.  
„NUN, der erste Wunsch ist erfüllt, wie lautet der Zweite?"  
Beide Saiyajins sahen sich an dann erhob Son Goku das Wort. „Bitte bring uns doch auch gleich auf den neuen Planeten!"  
Ehe Beide wieder die Augen aufschlugen, wurden sie schon teleportiert.  
Vegeta öffnete seine Augen und erblickte gleich ein altbekanntes Umfeld. „Kakarott! Sieh nur!" Vegeta schlug freudig die Hände zusammen und dann Son Goku gegen die Schulter. Dieser war sehr erstaunt, noch nie hatte er Vegeta so freudig gesehen. Ihm war nun auch klar, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Vegeta würde sich hier wohlfühlen. Lange konnten sich die Beiden nicht freuen, denn sie hörten Schritte hinter ihnen. „Wer seid ihr Fremde?!". Vegeta sah sich als Erstes um und dann fing er an zu lachen, zwischen seinem Lachen presste er das Wort „Wachen" heraus. Die Wachen stutzen und fielen dann allesamt auf die Knie. „Prinz! Wir wussten ja nicht-„ Vegeta hatte schon die Hand erhoben und sie zum Schweigen gebracht. „bringt mich zu meinem Vater!". Unverzüglich gingen die Wachen vor und Vegeta folgte ihnen langsam „Komm schon Kakarott, oder willst du lieber hier bleiben?".  
Dann setzte sich auch Son Goku in Bewegung, jedoch ging er immer einen Schritt Abstand zu Vegeta. Seine Gedanken waren abgeschweift, er wusste selbst nicht warum, jedoch trug Vegeta in seinen Gedanken nur einen königlichen Umhang. Und auch nur diesen. Son Goku konnte einfach nicht seinen Blick abwenden. Ohne es zu bemerken kamen sie an die Schlossmauern. Vegeta ging einfach an den Wachen vorbei uns Son Goku wollte ihm folgen, doch die Wachen stellten sich ihm in den Weg. „Wieso, darf ich nicht rein?" fragte er verwirrt, doch es antwortete ihm sofort einer der Wachen „Für Unterklassekrieger ist der Palast verboten!". Son Goku stutze, er hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, welchem Stand er hier angehörte. „Lasst ihn durch, sage ich euch!" Vegeta war wieder zurück gekommen und hatte sich mit scharfen Ton an die Wachen gewand. Son Goku hob die Hände „schon Okay Vegeta! Ich komme später, geh du nur, ich werde mich mal hier umsehen gehen!" Vegeta nickte nur zum Verständnis und verschwand dann im Schloss.

Der Prinz gebot seinen Wachen, ihn allein gehen zu lassen. Sobald er den Palast betreten hatte erinnerte er sich an Alles. An jeden Gang. Als Kind hatte er gerne das ganze Schloss erkundet und so fand er auch ganz mühelos den Weg zum Zimmer seines Vaters. Er trat sofort ein ohne anzuklopfen. Sein Vater lief schon wartend im Zimmer hin und her. „Vegeta!" –„Vater!" Beide kamen aufeinander zu und Nickten kurz. „Ich bin so Stolz auf dich! Du hast uns alle wiedergeholt! Nun kann das Volk der Saiyajins wieder erblühen!". Der König und sein Thronnachfolger begaben sich zum Essen und Vegeta begann seine lange Geschichte zu erzählen.

Son Goku hatte währenddessen das Schloss zu Fuß umrundet. Schließlich war er an einigen Wachen vorbeigeschlüpft und war nun im Schlossgarten. Er hatte es sich unter einen großen Baum gemütlich gemacht und döste ein wenig, der ganze Tag bisher war sehr anstrengend gewesen. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, dämmerte es bereits. Er stand auf, seine Gedanken schweiften zu Vegeta, er wüsste gern, was der Andere nun tat. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er sich ja teleportieren könnte. Kaum hatte er daran gedacht, hatte er auch schon zwei Finger an die Stirn gelegt. Als er wieder auftauchte landete er direkt auf Vegeta.

Dieser hatte sich gerade auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt. Son Goku blinzelte und sah Vegeta direkt in die Augen. Son Gokus Gesicht färbte sich sofort rot, denn er hatte wieder das Bild des nackten Vegetas vor sich. Naja nun war er auch fast nackt. Er trug nur noch seine engen Shorts und nicht mehr. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit rappelte sich Son Goku von Vegeta hinunter. „War ja klar, dass du so rein kommst!" Son Goku musste über Vegetas Kommentar lachen „Klar, ich musste doch sehen, wie du lebst!". Vegeta erhob sich von seinem Bett und ging zu seinem Tisch auf dem sein Abendessen ausgebreitet war „hier Kakarott." Er deutete auf das Essen und ohne zu zögern setzte Son Goku sich und begann zu essen.  
Nach einiger Zeit fiel ihm auf, dass Vegeta nicht mehr neben ihm stand. Er fand ihm am offenem Fenster stehen. Son Goku ging nun auch zu ihm und lehnte sich neben ihm an das Fenster. „Kakarott… Danke" kam es nach einiger Weile von ihm. Sanft streckte Son Goku eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Vegetas Rücken. „Ich muss dich noch um zwei Sachen bitten". Son Goku legte seinen Kopf schief „Worum?" „Du musst dich morgen als mein Leibwächter bei meinem Vater vorstellen, dann kannst du hier ein und aus gehen, wie du möchtest. Und…" dann schwieg er. „Hör zu, du kannst mich um alles Bitten!" – „Ich habe leider etwas vergessen, ein Ereignis, welches Übermorgen Nacht stattfindet, ich möchte, dass du dann in meiner Nähe bist" – „Was für ein Ereignis?" – „Das erfährst du noch, jedenfalls bist du der einzige … naja… dem ich hier bisher voll … vertraue" Diese Worte schienen für Vegeta schwer, denn er hatte seinen Kopf abgewandt. „Wenn's weiter nichts ist" lachte Son Goku. Vegeta seufzte, du bekommst Morgen dann dein eigenes Zimmer zugeteilt, also musst du heute hier bleiben.  
Vegeta stieß sich vom Fenster ab „soll ich dir ein Spiel zeigen? Was nur die Saiyajins kennen?" – „Gern" nickte er. Vegeta führte Son Goku zu einem kleinen Tisch mit einem Brettspiel. Das Spiel ähnelte dem Schachspiel, doch es gefiel Son Goku sehr. Es bereitete Beiden sehr viel Spaß, schon lange konnten sie nicht mehr so ungezwungen lachen. Irgendwann wurde Vegeta unkonzentriert und ihm fielen schon langsam die Augen zu. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen… mein Prinz" grinste Son Goku. Vegeta grinste zurück stand aber auf und ging zu seinem riesigen Bett. Son Goku legte sich in einem angemessenem Abstand dazu. Bevor er einschlief hörte er Vegeta noch etwas sagen „Morgen … habe ich noch eine Überraschung für dich…"

Seid gespannt, was Vegeta vorhat :P  
Wie immer würde ich mich über Kommis freuen :)


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10 – Ein neues Leben

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich Son Goku beim König gemeldet, dieser wusste bereits über ihn bescheid und konnte nicht anders als ihm den Posten des Leibwächters zu geben, auch wenn es ihm eigentlich nicht gefiel, dass jemand aus so einem niedrigen Stand hier ein und aus kehren konnte. Auch wenn der König es nicht wahr haben wollte, hatte er doch Respekt vor der Stärke Gokus. Vegeta hatte bereits auf dem Gang vor dem Thronsaal gewartet, als Son Goku endlich raus kam grinste er ihn an. Dieser stieg auch gleich in das kleine Spiel ein „mein Prinz, ich bin nun ganz offiziell euer Leibwächter, also wohin darf ich euch begleiten?". Vegeta drehte sich einfach um und lief auf das Schlosstor zu, Son Goku ging ihm einfach nur nach. Ihm fiel auf, dass Vegeta einfache Kleidung trug und keine königlichen Gewänder. Nach einigen Minuten Fußmarsch kamen sie an die Stadtmauern, man konnte diesem Viertel ansehen, dass die Saiyajins die hier lebten, nicht so reich waren. Noch immer hatte Vegeta nicht verraten wohin es ging, Son Goku war zwar sehr neugierig, doch er fragte nicht nach. Vegeta sah sich etwas um, er wusste also nicht genau wohin er ging. Dann endlich blieben sie an einem etwas größeren Haus stehen. Nun wandte sich Vegeta Son Goku zu „Kakarott… dir war das bisher vielleicht nicht klar, aber auch für dich gibt es hier etwas, etwas was dir sicherlich viel bedeutet… wir treffen uns nachher im Schloss wieder." Im Blick des Prinzen lag an Anflug von ehrlich gemeinter Freundlichkeit, Son Goku lächelte ihn eben so an, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste was ihn erwartet. Schließlich klopfte er an, nach kurzer Zeit hörte er jemanden von drinnen rufen. „WER IST DA?" – „Ähm… hier ist Son- Nein Kakarott!" Sofort wurde ihm die Tür aufgerissen. Ihm gegenüber stand fast sein Ebenbild nur einige Jahre älter. Ohne darüber nachzudenken wusste Son Goku, dass dieser Mann sein Vater war. Sofort wurde er in die Arme dieses Mannes gezogen. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich mein Sohn! Mein Sohn der stärkste des Universums! Dir haben wir alle unser Leben zu verdanken" „Naja eigentlich- Vegeta hat auch geholfen! Aber woher weißt du das eigentlich?" Die Augen beider Männer glänzten. So lange hatte sich Son Goku nach einem Vater gesehnt. Ihm war wirklich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass auch er wieder lebte. „Naja mein Sohn! Denkst du in der Hölle haben wir nur geschlafen?" darauf musste Son Goku nur lachen. Beide Männer setzten sich und eine kleine alte Saiyajinfrau kam in der Küche auf sie zu. „Bardock, was ist denn los?" fragte sie mit runzliger Stimme. „Anchia, das ist mein Sohn Kakarott! Sohn, das ist deine Großmutter!" Son Gokus Augen wurden noch größer und auch sie schloss er gleich in seine Arme. Sofort hatte er hier ein Gefühl von Zugehörigkeit. Sein Vater hatte hunderte von Fragen und bis die Frage nach seiner Familie kam, hatte er nicht einmal an seine Frau gedacht, die ganze Zeit nicht. „Oh, ja ich habe eine Frau… und sogar zwei Kinder! Sie sind wirklich toll! Du musst sie unbedingt mal kennenlernen! Sie würden sich hier bestimmt wohl fühlen!" Anchia stellte ihnen eine Art Tee auf den Tisch. „Und wie ist deine Frau so, kann sie auch Kämpfen? Ich nehme an sie ist ein Erdling" fragte die freundliche Großmutter. Son Goku erzählte die peinliche Geschichte, wie es zu ihrer Ehe gekommen war und das sie eine Kämpferin war, es nun aber nicht mehr ist. Sein Vater legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter „das muss dir nicht peinlich sein! Hier ist es üblich einen Partner zu haben und neben diesem auch noch andere Partner, du weißt schon was ich meine." Sofort verstand er nicht, ihm war nur klar, dass es hier wohl alles etwas lockerer in Sachen ‚Beziehungen' zu ging. „Eine Frage habe ich noch, ist Radditz denn nicht wieder belebt worden?" fragte Bardock kurz bevor Son Goku aufstehen wollte. „Hm, ich glaube nicht, dann wir haben uns den ursprünglichen Planeten gewünscht und Radditz haben wir auf der Erde getötet… Tut mir Leid!". Ihr Gespräch wurde von Glockenschlägen unterbrochen. „Was ist das?" – „Oh keine Sorge, das ist nur die Ausgangssperre für die äußeren Viertel, ab nun darf sich niemand mehr in diesen Straßen herumtreiben, ab 22 Uhr ist das hier so, so wollen sie Aufstände verhindern, Anchia wird dir hier einen Schlafplatz bereiten, denn Raus kannst du nun nicht mehr." Son Goku winkte ab. „Danke, aber ich muss nicht raus, ich kann mich auch von hier ins Schloss teleportieren". Er lächelte noch und versprach in den nächsten Tagen wieder zu kommen.

Dieses Mal achtete er darauf, dass er sich nicht wieder direkt auf Vegeta teleportierte, sondern erschien ein paar Meter neben ihm. Dieses Mal saß Vegeta eingerollt in eine rote Samtdecke auf dem Fensterbrett. Das Fenster war geöffnet und kühle Luft strömte hinein. Vegeta schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. Als er näher an ihn heran trat bemerke er, dass der Ältere eingeschlafen war. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte er sich Vegeta gegenüber. Die rote Decke war auf Vegetas Seite an ihm herunter gerutscht, sofort streckte Son Goku seine Hand aus und zog sie wieder über den Prinzen. Inzwischen war der Mond zusehen. Es musste hier ein anderer Mond sein als Zuhause, denn keiner der Saiyajins hatte sich in einen Riesenaffen verwandelt, obwohl sie noch ihre Sajyajinsschwänze hatten. Der Mondschein fiel auf Vegetas Gesicht, Son Goku konnte nicht anders, als seine Hand nach dem Gesicht des Prinzen auszustrecken und ihm über die Wange zu streicheln. Nun tauchte in seinen Gedanken auch wieder sein Traum mit Vegeta auf. Er sah wieder hinaus zum Mond, seine ‚neue' Familie hier hatte nach seiner Frau gefragt. Ja Chichi, er mochte sie noch sehr, sie hatte ihn auch immer umsorgt, doch liebte er sie? Wie lange war das schon so? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch er konnte nicht. Sein Kinder keine Frage, die würde er auf jeden Fall herholen, er fühlte sich hier so heimisch, und das nur nach zwei Tagen. Aber Chichi, sie würde nur ausflippen und ganz sicher nicht von ihrem Zuhause weg wollen. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, er wurde erst wieder aus ihnen gerissen, als Vegeta etwas unruhiger schlief. Er stand auf und hob den Prinzen sanft auf seine Arme. Langsam ging er zum Bett und legte ihn hinein. Nachdem er ihn wieder zugedeckt hatte, bemerkte er, dass er ja nun sein eigenes Zimmer hatte und nun nicht mehr bei Vegeta schlafen würde. Ein kleines Gefühl der Traurigkeit bedrückte ihn. Irgendwie hatte er das doch sehr genossen. Einen Gang weiter lag nun sein Zimmer, richtig angesehen hatte er es noch nicht, es war sehr groß, natürlich nicht so groß wie Vegetas, aber schon fast so Groß wie sein Zuhause auf der Erde. An der Wand stand ein großes Bett. Bei dem Anblick des Bettes und dem Gedanken daran, dort drinnen allein zu schlafen, rief fast das Gefühl der Einsamkeit in ihm hinauf. Dann erblickte er ein reichhaltiges Abendessen auf dem Esstisch. Er hatte bei seinem Vater zwar über den Tag etwas von seiner Großmutter gegessen, doch sein Magen knurrte schon wieder.  
Er hatte sogar ein ganzes Badezimmer für sich allein. Er nahm noch ein ausgiebiges Bad und vergrub sich dann in seinem Bett. Für einen allein, war es wirklich der groß. Langsam rollte er sich ein, er war zu aufgewühlt. Er musste unbedingt die Sache mit seiner Frau klären, denn spätestens am heutigen Tag war ihm klar geworden, dass er hier bleiben würde. Hier war sein Zuhause. Sein Herz und sein Kopf wussten, dass er hier hin gehörte. „Danke Vegeta" flüsterte er noch bevor er endlich einschlief.

Am nächsten Tag erwachte er, dadurch dass ihm die Sonnenstrahlen die Nase kitzelten. Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Das Erste was ihm in den Blick fiel war Vegeta. Vegeta der in einem Ohrensessel saß und ihn ansah. Der Prinz trug einen schwarzen, engen Kampfanzug mit aufgesticktem Wappen auf der Brust. Seine Beine waren übereinander geschlagen und in der Hand hielt er einen Kelch mit einem Getränk. „Vegeta? Was machst du denn hier?" dieser grinste ihn aber nur verschmitzt an. „Wenn du nicht noch mehr von Vegeta Sei kennenlernen möchtest, kann ich auch wieder gehen" – „NEIN, NEIN! Warte, ich muss mir nur noch kurz etwas anziehen -oh nanu, jemand hat meine Sachen vom Boden weggenommen". Son Goku stand auf und hatte nur noch seine Boxershorts an, er spürte den Blick Vegetas auf ihm dieser zeigte dann aber auf einen Kleiderschrank „was denkst du denn, es gibt hier auch Bedienstete die hier aufräumen, nimm dir etwas aus deinem Schrank". Son Goku öffnete den Schrank und nahm sich etwas heraus. Es sah fast so aus, wie das was Vegeta trug, nur ohne Stickerei. Während er sich anzog, nahm er noch etwas von seinem Frühstück und schlang es hinunter. Vegeta schaute dem Treiben einfach nur belustigt zu. „Wir haben übrigens schon Mittag" – „Was?! Und wie lange sitzt du schon dort?" – „Eine Weile" dann stellte er den Kelch ab und begutachtete den nun fertig angezogenen Son Goku.  
„Ich werde dir heute etwas zeigen, etwas was mir als Kind… viel bedeutet hat, komm heute fliegen wir" und schon war Vegeta aus dem Fenster geflogen, Son Goku hatte ihn aber schnell wieder eingeholt. Er liebte die Luft hier jetzt schon, sie war klarer und er fühlte sich einfach freier. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatten sie die Stadt schon längst hinter sich, setzte Vegeta endlich zur Landung an. Es war angenehm warm hier und wunderschön grün. Überall um ihn herum standen Sträucher und schöne Blumen. Son Goku kannte das an Vegeta gar nicht, das ihn so etwas hier berühren konnte. Hier auf seinem Planeten zeigte er sein wahres ‚Ich'. Son Goku folgte ihm durch eine Gras und Baumwand. Sogleich fanden sich die Beiden auf einer großen Lichtung wieder. Sie war so grün und wunderschön bewachsen. Ein Stückchen weiter war sogar ein See. Solche Orte gab es zwar auch auf der Erde aber dieser strahlte etwas Mystisches ab. Wie schön dieser Ort bloß bei Nacht war. „Vegeta…" der Prinz sah über seine Schulter den stehen gebliebenen Son Goku an. „Das hier ist… wunderschön". Die Lippen des Prinzen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Der Prinz ging zum Ufer und setzte sich in das Gras. Son Goku kam zu ihm und setzte sich daneben „wie war es gestern?" Son Goku sah zum Prinzen, er wollte etwas von ihm wissen, er war leicht erstaunt. „Echt toll, mein Vater ist einfach nur toll! Danke Vegeta… nur" – „Nur?" – „ Er hat mich nach meiner Frau gefragt" – „Und?" –„Ich weiss nicht, was ich tun soll, ich möchte hier bleiben, das hier ist meine Heimat und es soll auch die meiner Kinder werden, aber Chichi, ich weiss nicht wie ich ihr das alles beibringen soll" – „Hm".

Nach kurzer Stille stand Vegeta auf ging zum Ufer er zog sein Oberteil aus und sprang in den See. Sofort tauchte er wieder auf. Kurz schüttelte er sein Haar. „Komm!" Rief er den immer noch am Ufer sitzenden Son Goku zu. Dieser stand auch auf und kam zum Ufer. Ohne weitere Vorwarnung hatte Vegeta ihn am Knöchel gepackt und schon in den See gezogen. Dieses brachte Son Goku sofort auf andere Gedanken und zwischen den beiden Saiyajins brach eine Rangelei aus. Nicht so ehrgeizig wie beim Training eher freundschaftlich und mit Spaß.  
Sie zogen sich abwechselnd immer wieder unter Wasser und über Wasser artete es in eine Wasserschlacht aus. Vegeta fühlte sich endlich wieder frei, einfach ungezwungen, an seine Kindheit erinnert. Er hatte solange gegen Son Goku einen Hass gehegt, doch irgendwie war das alles verblasst. Sie beide gehörten hier hin, auf diesen Planeten. Es war so als wären sie schon immer Freunde gewesen.

Son Goku tauchte direkt hinter Vegeta auf und drängte ihn hart unter die Wasseroberfläche. Vegeta revangierte sich indem er Son Goku unter Wasser in die Seite boxte. Nachdem seine Schläger immer härter wurden, ließ Son Goku dann auch endlich von ihm ab und Vegeta bekam auch wieder Luft. Über Wasser schlug er dem jüngeren gegen die Brust, allerdings nicht all zu hart „ich bin doch kein Fisch! Ich brauche auch Luft!" brummte Vegeta ihn an.  
„Achja?" Son Goku besah sich den Prinzen, die Sonnenstrahlen ließen die Wassertropfen auf der Haut des Prinzen glitzern. Langsam rollten sie seine Brust hinab. Sie waren so dicht an das Ufer getrieben, so dass Vegeta nun halb aus dem Wasser hinaus ragte. Allein bei diesem Anblick fiel Son Goku wieder seine Vision ein.

überraschung :) Dieses Kapitel hatte ich schon fertig, deshalb gibs das so früh~

wie gefällt euch die Entwicklung der Beiden? Hinterlasst mir doch ein Kommi  
Eure Acavi


	11. Chapter 11

Huhu, erstmal DANKE für alle Kommis, alle die finden, dass es mit Vegeta zu nett/schnell geht... abwarten :P  
Ansonsten viel spass mit diesem Kapitel~

******************************************

Kapitel 11 – Wollen und nicht wollen

Son Goku hatte gesehen, sie beide auf Vegeta Sei, als Paar. Immer häufiger ertappte er sich wie er Vegeta begehrte. Als er seiner Vision nach hing war er still geworden und Vegeta sah ihn nun verwirrt an. „He! Kakarott! Alles okay?" Vegeta war nun nah an ihn heran gekommen. Vegetas Worte hatten ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und er sah seinen Prinzen an. In ihm lauerte eine Gier den Prinzen zu berühren, ihn zu streicheln und ihn endlich zu küssen. Gerade in diesem Moment kam ihm auch noch seine Frau in den Sinn, wieso zum Teufel musste er nun auch noch an sie denken? Er sah nun Vegeta einfach nur an, kam ihm langsam näher, aber Vegeta wusste nicht, wie er das deuten sollte, warum sagte der Jüngere nichts? Ohne es zu merken wich er ebenso langsam zurück, bis er mit seinem Rücken an eine felsige Kante des Sees kam. „Hey sag doch endlich was! Was soll denn das?!" der Prinz verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust, was wollte der Andere von ihm? Er fühlte sich zwar etwas in die Enge getrieben, aber er hatte keine Angst. Son Goku kam noch näher und packte Vegeta mit seinen Händen an den Oberarmen. Noch immer hatte er nichts gesagt, doch in seinen Augen konnte Vegeta einen Schimmer erkennen.  
Son Goku war im Zwiespalt, einerseits wollte er Vegeta. Er wollte ihn für sich, jetzt und hier. Doch was wollte der Andere? Würde er es erwidern? Oder würde er ihre neugewonnene Freundschaft mit einem Schlag zerstören. Aber er hatte es doch gesehen! Nur wer sagte ihm, dass das alles wahr sein musste? Immer wieder machte ihn der Anblick des Älteren fast wahnsinnig. Sollte er es wagen? Es einfach versuchen. Er war so unendlich unsicher. Langsam lies er seine rechte Hand vom Oberarm zu Vegetas Haaren wandern. Durchfuhr sie langsam, sie waren zwar nass, aber doch seidig. Sie standen wie immer ab und so fuhr er durch sie hindurch bis zu den Spitzen. Vegeta lies alles gesehen, doch nun war auch er still geworden und hatte seinen Blick gesenkt. Son Goku fühlte sich ermutigt und lies die andere Hand nun auch wandern. Sie fuhr langsam in Vegetas Nacken und dann war es zu spät, sein Verstand hatte verloren, keine Gedanken mehr. Son Goku hatte sich hinunter gebeugt und ihn sanft auf die Lippen geküsst. Als seine Lippen nun auf denen des Prinzen lagen, hatte sich alles geändert. Er wollte nur noch ihn, alles andere war vergessen. Der Prinzen in seinen Armen nichts anderes zählte mehr. Schüchtern legte er mehr Verlangen in den Kuss. Die Lippen des Prinzen waren so wunderbar weich und sanft. Endlich stieg der Kleinere ein und küsste ihn nun forscher. Ein Duell zwischen ihren Beiden Lippen entbrannte. Ohne Vorwarnung hatte Vegeta nun auch seine Arme aus dem Wasser erhoben und schlang die um Son Gokus Nacken. Etwas erschrocken, dass der Andere nun so wild wurde, öffnete er einen Spalt seinen Mund und dieses nutzte der Andere auch gleich aus um mit seiner Zunge Son Goku zu erkunden. Nun wurde auch er von seiner Gier getrieben, seine Hände suchten fahrig Halt auf Vegetas nassem Rücken. Er drängte ihn weiter den Rand, doch das genügte ihm nicht, er hob ihn aus dem Wasser, so dass Vegeta nun seine Beine um ihn schlang. Son Goku presste sie Beide gegen das Ufer. Unruhig erkundete Son Goku Vegetas Oberkörper, welches Beiden ein Keuchen abrang. Ihre Zungen fochten ihren ewigen Kampf weiter aus. Vegetas Hände schlüpften nun unter Son Gokus Shirt, seine Hände fühlten stählerne Muskeln, hart und trotzdem weich. Die Haut des Anderen zu spüren berauschte Vegeta. Immer wieder krallte er seine Hände in die Brust Son Gokus. Dieser wurde immer unruhiger, lies sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten. Seine Hände rutschten tiefer und wollten sich an der Hose Vegetas zu schaffen machen, doch da kam Vegeta wieder zu Sinnen, etwas unsanft, härter als er beabsichtigt hatte stieß er Son Goku zurück. Beide waren etwas außer Atem und sahen sich an. „Kakarott… ich glaube ich muss dir etwas erklären" – „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Wenn ja, dann tut es mir Leid!" Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. „Sieh in den Himmel, das was heute Nacht passieren wird, ist eine Mondfinsternis. All das was du glaubst zu fühlen, oder gerne tun würdest, wird durch ihn gesteuert. Den Mond. Du willst mich, weil naja quasi heute Nacht jeder jeden will." Vegeta kletterte aus dem See und nahm sein Oberteil aus dem Gras. „Also, wenn du heute Nacht auch noch zu deinem Wort stehen willst, findest du mich hier." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten erhob er sich und flog in Richtung Schloss. Son Goku stand immer noch im See, er sah ihm nach, seine Gedanken waren durcheinander. Das alles sollte er nur wegen diesem einem Mond fühlen? Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein, er fühlte das doch schon länger, nur nicht so deutlich. Wie sollte er das nur Vegeta sagen, sollte er überhaupt? Aber wie sah es überhaupt bei Vegeta aus? Tat er es nur, weil er ihn spätestens heute Nacht eh wollte?

Vegeta flog wirklich zurück zum Schloss, selbst er war verwirrt. Er wusste ja was auf ihn oder besser sie Beide zukommen würde heute Nacht. Er war sich auch sicher, dass er diese Nacht mit ihm verbringen wollte, nur war da morgen auch noch etwas? Er hatte selbst es ja noch nie mit erlebt, eine Mondfinsternis, aber so viele Erzählungen und Schriften kannte er. Son Goku kannte gar nichts von diesen Bräuchen, vielleicht lies er sich einfach leiten? Und morgen würde ihm klar werden, dass er nur ein Freund war? Oh man früher hätte er Kakarott niemals als Freund bezeichnet, aber hier, irgendwie hatte sich alles verändert. Kakarott war ein Saiyajin und er passte wirklich zu ihm. Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, wie sollte er dann Kakarott einschätzen?  
Im Schloss angekommen, hatte sich seine Laune entschieden verschlechtert. Er schrie alle Wachen an die ihm im Weg standen und dann hatte sein Vater auch noch nach ihm suchen lassen. Auch wenn er nichts die geringste Lust auf seinen Vater hatte, ging er gleich in dessen Zimmer. „Da bist du ja Vegeta!" – „hmpf" der König verzog die Brauen „du weißt, was heute Nacht ist, oder?" – „Na und?" der König kam einen Schritt auf den Prinzen zu „hast du dir schon einen Partner gesucht?" – „Nein" in diesem Punkt log, er ja nicht wirklich. „Du weißt, dass es nicht okay ist, Irgendjemanden zu nehmen, es muss ein hochrangiger Saiyajin sein!" Vegeta schwieg darauf hin, natürlich wusste er das, aber interessiere ihn das? Nicht wirklich. „Vegeta, DAS ist mein Ernst!" verwundert darüber, dass sein Vater das so nachdrücklich sagte, zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. „Also… ich meine, wir müssen gerade jetzt unseren Stand deutlich machen hier! Nun wo es unseren Planeten wieder gibt!" Vegeta nickte darauf. Weiter konnten die Beiden ihr Gespräch nicht führen, denn ein Diener verkündete die Ankunft von Gästen. Vegeta lies seinen Vater stehen und ging in sein Gemach. Genervt warf er sich auf sein Bett, wenn sein Vater nur wüsste, dass er Kakarott dazu gebeten hatte? Aber konnte es seinem Vater nicht egal sein? Er würde sich schon nicht irgendjemanden mitten in der Stadt nehmen. Andererseits war Kakarott wirklich nur ein Unterklassekrieger, was für ein Unsinn eigentlich, diese Stufe hatte er schon so lange überschritten. Doch hier? Hier zählte das wohl nicht. Da war natürlich auch noch die Frage, ob er sich überhaupt auf ihn einlassen würde, heute Nacht, ob er kommen würde? Unter Saiyajins war es nicht ungewöhnlich mit einander zu schlafen und dann ganz normal weiter zu machen, doch er wusste genau, dass Kakarott das nicht konnte. Sollte er ihm vielleicht falsche Hoffnungen gemacht haben? Ihn zu sehr verwirrt haben? Hatte er sich zu leicht hingegeben? Dachte er nun Vegeta sei in ihn verliebt und sie würden danach das glückliche Paar spielen? Nein. Es war nur diese Nacht.

Der Abend rückte näher und Vegeta wurde unruhig. Er spürte die Auswirkungen des Mondes schon so deutlich. Wäre der Andere nun hier, hätte er sich vermutlich ihn schon an den Hals geworfen. Sich ihm angeboten. Ihm die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und sich ihn genommen. Er tigerte durch sein Zimmer. Es war besser nun keinem zu begegnen. Bald würde er zum Treffpunkt aufbrechen müssen, er beschoss aber vorher noch einmal duschen zu gehen. Er hoffte, das ihm eine kalte Dusche helfen würde, wieder klar zu denken. Er lehnte sich an die kühle Wand, doch das alles half nichts, ihm war so warm und seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Kakarott. Obwohl er sich verzweifelt versuchte abzureagieren, war seine Männlichkeit hart. Zuerst strich er noch sanft darüber, doch nach kurzer Zeit begann er einen unruhigen Rhythmus. Immerwieder stöhnte er den Namen des Anderen, würde diese Nacht doch nur schon vorbei sein, damit er wieder klar denken konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann erreichte er auch schon seinen Höhepunkt.

Er flog auf die Lichtung zu, in der einen Hand hatte er einen Beutel. Als er landete sah er sich suchend um, doch Kakarott, war nirgendwo zu sehen. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Irgendwie hatte er es gewusst, dass er nicht da sein würde. Doch halt, die Nacht war noch jung, er würde sicher noch kommen…

Son Goku hatte bereits bemerkt, dass Vegeta die Lichtung betreten hatte. Er selbst hatte sich nur ein wenig in den Wald verzogen, doch die Aura des Prinzen hatte er bemerkt. Die Worte von vorhin hatten ihn so nachdenklich gemacht, was würde morgen sein? Er spürte diese Gefühle doch schon länger, nur nicht so stark. War das vielleicht doch nur der drang mit ihm zu schlafen und nicht mehr? In seiner Vision war er so glücklich. Doch was erwartete Vegeta nun? Dieser Tag war für ihn die Hölle auf Erden. Wie sollte er nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen, wenn er immer wieder nur an Sex mit dem Prinzen dachte? Er beschloss seine Aura noch ein wenig zu unterdrücken und zu warten.

Die Stunden vergingen und noch immer saß der Prinz auf der Lichtung. Er hatte sich ins Gras fallen lassen und sah hinauf zum Mond. Für ihn war es schwierig seine Instinkte zu verbergen und nicht los zu laufen und sich den nächst besten Saiyajins zu nehmen. Wieso hatte Kakarott sein Wort nicht gehalten? Er war doch sonst immer der, der alles für Andere tat. Naja vielleicht, war das hier auch etwas zu viel verlangt…  
Der Himmel war bereits dunkel und er zweifelte, dass Kakarott überhaupt noch kommen würde. Aber was sollte er tun, nun gehen? Um dann über jemanden herzufallen? Nein.  
Er hatte sich, dass er so gefühlsduselig war, doch selbst er, konnte die Wirkung des Mondes nicht überspielen.  
Kakarott war vielleicht einfach noch nicht bereit hier für.

Es vergingen noch zwei Stunden. Die Laune des Prinzen hatte sich nun verändert. Er war wütend auf den Jüngeren. Würde er ihn hier echt sitzenlassen? Die Nacht, war bald um und dieses Ereignis würde erst nächstes Jahr wieder kommen.

Dann hörte er einen Zweig knacken und sein Kopf schoss herum. Seine Augen sahen in die schwarzen Augen eines anderen Saiyajins.


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo! Tut mir echt leid, dass dieses Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, ich hatte soviel zutun, ich hab nämlich nun einen Danwanda Shop, auf Anfrage, kann ich euch mal den Link geben,  
und dann habe ich auch noch an einer späteren Stelle dieser Geschichte weiter geschrieben, da mir noch etwas 'gutes' eingefallen ist...  
Nun erstmal viel spass bei diesem Kapitel, hoffe es gefällt!

Kapitel 12 – Und danach?

Son Goku schritt zügig auf seinen Prinzen zu. Er hatte die ganze Zeit im Wald gewartet und den Anderen beobachtet. Er wollte zu ihm doch dann hielt ihn sein Gewissen zurück. Wie viele Male hatte er es versucht in dieser Nacht. Dann endlich hatte er sich einen Ruck gegeben und war auf ihn zugegangen. Dann gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er sah wie sich Vegeta aufsetzte und dann sogar aufstand. Er setzte seinen Weg ohne Unterbrechung fort. Direkt vor dem Prinzen hielt er inne und sah ihn an. Nicht einmal eine Sekunde später hatte er sich schon herunter gebeugt und küsste ihn. Seine Hände krallten sich in sie Haare des kleineren. Doch lange konnte er diesen Kuss nicht genießen denn Vegeta hatte ausgeholt und ihn mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er war etwas zurück gewichen und sah den Prinzen nun verwirrt an. „WIRD JA AUCH MAL ZEIT!" schrie Vegeta ihn an. Son Goku hatte keine Chance sich zu äußern, denn Vegeta war schon wieder an ihn heran getreten und nahm seine Lippen in Beschlag. Ein wilder Kampf entstand. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, ließen sich Beide einfach fallen. Ließen sich leiten von ihren Instinkten, sie wollten sich, auch wenn es vielleicht nur für diese eine Nacht war. Vegeta übernahm die Kontrolle über dieses Spiel. Er drängte den Größeren zu Boden und nun kniete er über ihm. Ein leises Knurren entwich seiner Kehle und dann beugte er sich zu Son Goku hinab. Sanft strich er mit seiner Zunge über den Hals Gokus. Obwohl Son Goku nicht viel Erfahrung in diesem Gebiet hatte, drängte er darauf die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, er wartete nur darauf, dass Vegeta einen Moment unachtsam sein würde. Doch das wurde er nicht. Fahrig strichen Vegetas Hände über den Körper seiner Beute. Ohne Vorwarnung zerriss er dann Gokus Oberteil und ohne eine Sekunde Pause dazwischen spürte Goku schon die feuchte Zunge Vegetas auf seiner Brust. Vegeta riss die Augen ein Stückchen weiter auf, als er Gokus Hände an seinem Hintern spürte. Er lies wieder von der Brust ab und wandte sich wieder einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu. Son Goku spürte wie die eine Hand Vegetas wieder über seine Brust streichelte, auch er hatte das Denken schon lange sein lassen. Sein Verstand war verschwunden. Er wollte nur noch den Prinzen, hier und sofort! Dann spürte er auch endlich wieder Vegetas zweite Hand und zwar zwischen seinen Beinen. Dann er bemerkte er wie hart er schon geworden war. Bei der ersten Berührung musste er keuchen und so den Kuss unterbrechen. Vegetas Hand fühlte sich gut an, wie würde sie sich bloß erst auf nackter Haut anfühlen? Wie es aussah musste er nicht lange darauf warten, denn die Hand machte sich nun an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen. Nun beschloss Son Goku, dass Vegeta noch viel zu viel an hatte, er streichelte wild über den Rücken Vegetas und zog ihm dann endlich das Oberteil aus. Vegeta war so schön, war das Erste was ihm durch den Kopf schoss. Vertieft in seine Gedanken spürte er erst jetzt, dass seine Hose schon nicht mehr an ihrem Platz war. Er war schon so sehr erregt, dass sein Blick nun auch zwischen Vegetas Beine fiel, diesem erging es nicht besser. Es zeichnete sich eine deutliche Beule an dessen Hose ab.  
Nun lag der Jüngere komplett nackt vor seinem Prinzen, dieser leckte sich über die Lippen und grinste dann. Für einen Moment spiegelte sich etwas wie Angst in Son Gokus Augen. „Entspann dich einfach Kakarott!". Vegeta biss sich schon ungeduldig auf seine Unterlippe, er wusste, dass Son Goku gar keine Ahnung von alle dem hatte, was nun kommen würde, doch andererseits sagte er sich, dass es ihm egal war, er wollte einfach nur den anderen nehmen. Grob fasste er Son Goku an den Schultern und zwang ihn sich auf den Bauch zu drehen. Er konnte und wollte nicht mehr warten, er strich mit seinem Daumen zuerst über die pelzige Stelle, wo sein Schwanz gesessen hatte, dieses brachte Son Goku dazu leise zu stöhnen. Der Prinz wusste, wie intensiv diese Stelle war. Mit seiner anderen Hand fuhr er herum und umfasste die Männlichkeit von Son Goku. Diese beiden Berührungen gleichzeitig ließen ihn kurzzeitig Sterne sehen. Doch dann war der kreisende Daumen verschwunden. Son Goku zuckte zusammen, als er Vegetas Finger an seinem Eingang spürte. Dieser ließ erst nur einen Finger in ihn gleiten, doch kurz darauf auch schon zwei weitere. Vegeta spürte, dass Son Goku sich total verkrampft hatte, er musste auch zugeben, dass er selbst nicht gerade der sanfteste war. Immer noch massierte er Son Gokus Glied und langsam entspannte sich der Jüngere. „Uh…was?" fragte Son Goku, als er spürte wie Vegeta seine Finger wieder herauszog. „Keine Sorge" antwortete Vegeta unter einem Grinsen. Son Goku wand seinen Kopf und sah, dass Vegeta sich seine Hose in die Kniekehlen gezogen hatte, dann spürte er wie Vegeta langsam in ihn eindrang. Son Goku verspürte schmerz, obwohl er schmerzen kannte, war dieses aber ein ganz anderer Schmerz. Ungewollt verkrampfte er nur noch mehr. „Kakarott!" wurde er angefahren. Ganz zart strich Vegeta ihm über den Rücken. Langsam fing der Prinz sich nun an zu bewegen, als er hörte, dass Son Goku sein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, stieß er um einiges fester zu. Son Gokus Enge macht ihn fast wahnsinnig und er musste sich sehr beherrschen. „Vegeta… schneller…" vernahm er nach einer Weile und das war für ihn quasi ein Freifahrtschein. Er umfasste Son Goku mit beiden Händen an der Hüfte und stieß nun endgültig härter und schneller zu. Er spürte, dass es bei Ihm nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Beide Körper waren schon schweißgebadet. „Gleich… ich… noch ein bisschen" hörte Vegeta Son Goku stöhnen. Er grinste, denn er würde auch gleich kommen. Der Prinz krallte sich mit einer Hand in die Schulter Son Gokus, er spürte seinen Orgasmus kommen und grub seine Fingernägel in die Schulter Son Gokus. Mit einem Schrei und letzten Stoß kam er in Son Goku. Erst jetzt spürte er, dass auch der andere gerade seinen Höhepunkt hatte und er umfasste noch einmal Son Gokus Glied.

Beide ließen sich ins Gras fallen und sahen sich an. Vegeta lächelte ein Sanftes lächeln.  
Wenig später waren Beiden eingeschalten.

Son Goku erwachte am nächsten Morgen und sah sich suchend um. Vegeta war verschwunden. Dann erblickte er seine Hose, die konnte er ja noch anziehen, sein Oberteil leider nicht. Schnell hatte er seine Hose übergestreift und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. Einerseits um Vegeta zu sehen, aber auf der anderen Seite, war er ja auch dessen Leibwächter. Auf seinem Weg ins Schloss, begegneten ihm noch einige weitere Saiyajins, die nur halbe oder gar keine Kleidungsstücke an hatten. Der Vollmond.

Beim Schloss wurde er eingelassen, jedoch mit dem Hinweis, dass er sich etwas anzuziehen hatte, im Schloss dürfte er nicht so umher laufen. Also machte er einen Abstecher in sein Zimmer. Er sah an sich hinab und beschloss dann doch zuerst eine Dusche zu nehmen. Die Gedanken, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit quälten waren alle wieder da. Da war so viel. So viel was er wollte. Er vermisste seine Familie, er musste alles mit Chichi regeln, denn bei ihr war er sich sicher, er wollte nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein. Und dann war da noch Vegeta. Vegeta, immer nur Vegeta in seinem Kopf. Eigentlich wusste er es ja auch schon länger. Doch zugegeben wollte er das nicht. Er war hoffnungslos in ihn verliebt. Doch er war nun hier, hier war Vegeta der Prinz, die wichtigste Person und Er? Er war doch nur …  
Die Nacht gestern, warum hatte er sonst mit ihm geschlafen, wenn es Vegeta nicht auch so ging? Was hatte er eigentlich zu verlieren?

Endlich angezogen ortete er dann Vegetas Aura in seinem Zimmer, er beschloss den Weg zu Fuß zu gehen und sich nicht zu teleportieren. Angekommen klopfte er an, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort, Vegeta wusste sicherlich bereits wer vor seiner Tür stand.

Der Prinz lag ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett und sah Son Goku an. Er setzte sich auf und ging auf den anderen zu. Vor ihm blieb er stehen. Er packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich hinunter. Der Kuss war hart. Ganz Anders als die Küsse gestern. Dann wandte sich Vegeta ab und ging zum Fenster. Son Goku sah ihn nun nur noch von hinten. „Vegeta…" – „hn" bekam er nur als Antwort. „Also, da ist etwas, was ich dir sagen muss". Son Goku sah nun nur noch auf seine Schuhe. „Ich… also.. ähm… hab mich ... in dich…ver…verliebt" eine Pause trat ein. Son Goku sah endlich wieder auf, als er merkte, dass sich der Prinz rührte. Doch Son Goku sah Vegeta nun eher fassungslos an. Vegeta lachte, hämisch. Er lachte ihn einfach nur aus. „Kakarott, ich glaubs nicht, wie blöd bist du eigentlich?" „Aber, gestern-„ „Glaubst du, nur weil wir gestern Sex hatten, liebst du mich nun? Nun werden wir sein Liebespaar?" Das Wort ‚Liebespaar' spuckte er förmlich aus. Son Goku war inzwischen Ernst geworden. „Nein, nicht nur wegen gestern, schon vorher" sagte er nun fest. Vegeta lachte immer noch „Na wenn du meinst, bei mir siehts jedenfalls nicht so aus und nun raus, ich will in Ruhe essen".  
Und Son Goku verließ langsam das Zimmer des Prinzen.


	13. Chapter 13

Hallo, meine lieben Leser (?) und Leserinnin. Wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist -.-" Erst ist mein Lappi kaputt gegangen und ich hatte die Kappis die ich schon fertig hatte, natürlich noch nicht auf einen Stick gespeichert und sooomit musste ich alles neu machen ," das hat sich leider etwas hingezogen, als ich endlich einen neuen Lappi hatte. Ein bisschen hab ich dann noch die Richtung der FF verändert, es taucht ein neuer wichtiger Charakter auf, bitte verzeiht, dass hier so wenig von Vegeta zu 'sehen' ist, aber abwarten :)  
Dann hat mich noch etwas beim schreiben aufgehalten. Und zwar mein Onlineshop! Ich verkaufe Schmuck, Accessoires und Deko, falls ihr mal reinsehen wollt : .net

Soooo und nun gehts los!

Kapitel 13 – Einsamkeit

Es waren drei Wochen vergangen, seitdem Vegeta Son Goku so barsch abgewiesen hatte. Sie hatten kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Son Goku musste zwar weiter seiner Leibwächtertätigkeit nachgehen, jedoch ließ er sich seinen Kummer nicht anmerken. Nach dem Abendessen verzog er sich immer allein in sein Zimmer. Vegeta ließ ihn nicht zu sich rufen und er musste keine Extra Wünsche erfüllen.

Son Goku hatte sich gerade mit den anderen Wachen den Magen voll geschlagen und war auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, als er plötzlich Vegetas Stimme hörte. Er lachte und was war das? Er keuchte? Er hat Schmerzen? Schoss es Son Goku durch den Kopf. Schnell bog er um eine Ecke im Gang. Dort vermutete er Vegeta und er hatte ganz recht. Als er ihn erblickte blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Dort stand Vegeta umschlungen mit einem anderem Saiyajin! Den Anderen kannte Son Goku nicht, auch die Rüstung die er trug kannte er nicht. Er musste von außerhalb des Schlosses kommen. Ohne darüber nachdenken zu können, flammte Wut in ihm auf. Er wollte den anderen Saiyajin von Vegeta wegreißen und ihn so weit wie möglich wegjagen. Doch er tat nichts, außer hinzusehen. Der Fremde küsste Vegetas Hals und seine Hände streichelten Vegeta im Schritt. Vegeta hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch plötzlich öffnete er sie und sah Son Goku direkt in die Augen. Sein Blick war hart und kalt. „Kakarott! Verschwinde!" – „Ich, also… ich dachte du bist in Gefahr!" Brach es aus ihm hinaus. Vegeta lachte kalt „sieht das hier nach Gefahr aus? VERSCHWINDE". Son Goku biss sich auf die Lippen und teleportierte sich weg. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er in das Gesicht seines Vaters. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht wohin er sich teleportiert hatte. Aber hier kannte er sonst nicht viele. Zudem wusste er noch nicht, wem er vertrauen konnte. „Kakarott!" Erschrak sich Bardock. „Entschuldigung!" konnte Son Goku noch stammeln, bevor er sich setzte und sein Gesicht in seinen Armen vergrub. Was sollte er davon halten? So schnell hatte Vegeta sich einen Neuen gesucht? Wieso war das alles passiert? Bardock setzte sich neben ihn „Hey, was ist denn passiert?". Nach und nach erzählte Son Goku ihm alles. Alles was bisher passiert war. Dann schwiegen Beide, nach einer Zeit jedoch sprach Bardock als Erster. „Ich würde sagen, er ist nicht der Richtige für dich. Vergiss ihn. Er ist der Prinz, allein an dieser Rangfolge wirst du scheitern. Aber mal etwas anderes, du hast doch noch eine Familie und Freunde, weshalb bist du zu mir gekommen, zu mir, dem du noch gar nicht so lange kennst?". Son Goku seufzte „ja, meine Familie, die würde es nicht verstehen, alle würden mich nicht verstehen. Die kennen mich nur als immer fröhlich. Ich war auch schon so lange nicht mehr da… was würden sie denken?"

„Am Besten wäre es, wenn du dich etwas ablenken würdest, wenn du Andere kennenlernen würdest. Der Sohn eines Freundes von mir, ist auch als Wache im Palast tätig, er müsste in etwa dein Alter haben. Ich kann ihn dir ja mal Vorstellen."

Die Beiden verbrachten den Abend noch in Gespräche vertieft, über die Saiyajins und ihre Verhaltensweisen. Erst kurz vor dem ‚Aufstehen' teleportierte Son Goku sich ins Schloss zurück. In seinem Zimmer legte er sich noch eine Stunde hin, aber Schlaf fand er keinen.

Nach dem Frühstück erhielt er die Nachricht, dass Vegeta einen Ausflug zu einer nahegelegenen befreundeten Familie machen würde. Er und noch eine Wache würden ihn begleiten. ‚Na, wie super' schoss es Son Goku durch den Kopf. Kurz bevor sie aufbrechen sollten hing er in Vegetas Zimmer um noch ein paar Gepäckstücke zu holen. Er hatte nicht auf Vegetas Aura geachtet und erschrak sich leicht, als dieser aus dem Bad kam. Beide sahen sich an. Vegeta wollte ihn nicht beachten und zog sich seinen Reiseumhang an. Son Goku schluckte und dann ergriff er Vegeta am Arm. „Vegeta, bitte! Wieso ist alles nun so?" Es war doch alles so … schön!". Vegeta schnaubte nur „du kennst deinen Platz Kakarott!", dann lies er Son Goku stehen und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Draußen warteten schon ein paar weitere Bedienstete. „Bleiben wir länger weg?" fragte Son Goku, als er den Berg an Gepäck sah. „Ja, ein paar Tage. Prinz Vegeta, wird ein paar Tage bei seinem neuen ‚Freund' bleiben". Son Goku sah ihn etwas verständnislos an. „Ich bin übrigens Ruan. Du bist Bardocks Sohn nicht wahr?". Son Goku nickte. „Alles klar, unsere Väter sind befreundet, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich habe dich zwar schon ein paar mal gesehen, aber irgendwie haben wir noch nie mit einander gesprochen." Ruan lächelte ihn an und hielt ihm eine Hand hin. Son Goku ergriff diese und nickte.

Nur kurze Zeit später landeten die Saiyajins bei einem großen Anwesen. Rund um das Anwesen, gab es ein paar kleinere Hütten, aber nicht wie beim Schloss eine ganze Stadt. Son Goku sah in die Ferne, doch alles was er sah waren grüne Wälder. Dieser Ort gefiel ihm, er wollte gerade in Gedanken abschweifen, doch vegetas Lachen riss ihn aus einen Gedanken. Als er sich nach Vegeta umsah, sah er diesen gerade noch mit seinem neuen 'Liebhaber' im Anwesen verschwinden. "Der Prinz scheint sich ja gut mit Nuaon zu verstehen" Ruan war neben Son Goku getreten. "Sag mal, was soll das hier eigentlich alles?" Son Goku wusste nicht, was das hier alles sollte. "Naja, der König möchte, dass sein Sohn sich endlich an jemanden bindet, er ist ja nicht mehr der Jüngste. Diese Familie hier ist sehr wohlhabend und genießt Ansehen. Nuaon ist ihr einziger Sohn und wäre somit eine gute Partie". "So etwas wie eine arrangierte Heirat sozusagen" Son Goku verstand so langsam. "Heirat? Nennt ihr das so auf der Erde. Eine feste Bindung?". Son Goku nickte. "Ich bin ebenfalls verheiratet" sagte Son Goku. "Was, du bist schon fest vergeben?" Ruan sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. "Naja, nicht nach eurem Recht, sondern auf der Erde, mit einer Frau, sie ist, naja, etwas schwierig und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich zu ihr zurückkehren werde. Wenn dann nur wegen meinen Söhnen." Ruan sah ihn immer noch an. "Kinder hast du auch?" - "Ja und ich weiß was du denkst, es sind keine Vollblut Saiyajins, jaja verachte sie nur" Son Goku war genervt, zu oft hatte er hier schon mitbekommen, wie halbblütige Saiyajins nicht akzeptiert wurden. Ruan hob aber abwehrend die Hände "Nein, Nein, Kakarott! So war das nicht gemeint! Ich hab nichts gegen Halbblüter oder so, ich hab mich nur gewundert, weil hier bekommen die Saiyajins erst wenn sie etwas älter sind Kinder." Son Goku entspannte sich und lächelte Ruan an. "Danke, viele hier sind anderer Ansicht."

Die Beiden halfen den anderen Saiyajins die ganzen Sachen zu verstauen und bezogen dann ihre Kammern. Son Goku und Ruan teilten sich ein Schlafgemach. Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie ein paar Stunden frei. Son Goku erkundete die Landschaft und Ruan begleitete ihn. "Son Goku, sag mal, in welcher Beziehung stehst du eigentlich zu unserem Prinzen?". Die Beiden betraten eine Wiese und Son Goku ließ sich ins Gras fallen "Hmmmmm... weißt du das ist nicht so einfach. Ich kenne Ihn jetzt schon so lange, habe viel mit ihm erlebt, doch seit unserer letzten Mission hat sich alles verändert. Und nun sind wir hier, ich mein' es ist toll hier, und wir gehören hier hin, aber er benimmt sich, als würden wir uns wirklich nicht kennen." "Ich denke, er tut das um keinen zu Verärgern. Offiziell gehörst du leider zur Unterschicht." Son Goku schnaubte "Ich, der so oft die Welt gerettet hat" warf er ein. Ruan schmunzelte. "Ich hab ihn gern, wir waren schon lange Freunde, doch seitdem wir hier sind, dachte ich es könnte sich etwas mehr zwischen uns entwickeln. Auf der anderen Seite, denke ich auch an meine Familie. Chichi naja, ich glaube zwischen uns ist es aus, aber auf der Erde sind doch auch noch meine Söhne und meine Freunde." er pausierte "Aber meine Söhne hierher bringen? Oder gar Vegetas Sohn? Was sollen die anderen Saiyajins von uns halten oder gar von Vegeta, wenn sie wüsten, dass er einen Sohn mit einer Erdenfrau hat?" Ruan lies sich neben Son Goku ins Gras fallen.

Die Tage vergingen. Son Goku hatte eigentlich nichts weiter zu tun, als zu faulenzen. Vegeta hatte sich größtenteils im Haus verzogen. Son Goku sah ihn nur selten, er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen weiter mit Ruan angefreundet. Beide kamen gut miteinander aus. Sie mochten die selben Dinge und so konnte sich Son Goku etwas von Vegeta abzulenken.

"Hey Kakarott, ich will gleich noch ne runde Schwimmen gehen beim Sonnenuntergang, kommst du mit?" Son Goku streckte den Kopf aus der Dusche und sah Ruan an "Super Idee! Ich komme gleich". Er stellte das Wasser aus und trat aus der Dusche. Ruan betrachtete ihn kurz und sah dann schnell weg. "Ich warte unten auf dich!" und schon war er aus dem Bad verschwunden.  
Son Goku ging zu seinem Schrank und nahm sich einen schwarzen Anzug heraus. Eigentlich hasste er die enge Kleidung der Saiyajins, aber er musste sich ja anpassen. Wenn er sich in der Nacht davonstahl, dann ab und ab an auch mal in seinem weiten, lieblings, Anzug.  
Auf der Brust zierte den Anzug das Wappen des Königshauses. Er sah an sich hinab und befand seinen Aufzug für okay.  
Er machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. An einem Fenster sah er Vegeta stehen, er sah hinaus. Kurz ruhte Son Gokus Blick auf Vegeta, doch er ging weiter. "Wohin gehst du, Kakarott?" fragte Vegeta ihn plötzlich, ohne sich umzudrehen. Son Goku sah ihn verwundert an, jedoch wandte er sich zu Vegeta und stellte sich neben ihn an das Fenster " Du redest wieder mit mir?" Vegeta sah einfach nur stur weiter aus dem Fenster. "Veeeegeeetaaaa" sagte Son Goku gedehnt und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und endlich sah Vegeta ihn an. "Wieso sollte ich nicht mit dir reden?", Son Goku seufzte "Naja, weil du's nun einige Tage schon nicht getan hast, du gehst mir aus dem Weg! Auch wenn ich dir nichts bedeute, dann brauchst du hier nicht so eine Show abzuziehen!". Vegeta drehte sich nun endlich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Fenster. "Was für eine Show, Kakarott? Ich werde mich an Nuaon binden."


End file.
